Naruto the Ninja Warlord
by Traban16
Summary: What if Pirate King Luffy destroyed the One Piece world? What if Kizaru survived and ended up in Konoha where he found Naruto getting beaten? What if Kizaru decided to help Naruto? No one knows what might happen next... Naruto/Harem
1. Welcome to My Hell

This story will be a Naruto/Harem with Hinata being the main or Alpha girl.

This story is set after the One Piece Era has died off.

There will be Naruto characters with Devil Fruit Powers.

This will not follow cannon and some characters will be OOC.

All will be revealed in due time.

Be sure to review if you like the story.

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Hell**_

* * *

><p>Konoha the largest and most prosperous village in the Land of Fire was almost destroyed by a giant fox known as the Kyuubi. The demon was stopped by the Yondaime Hokage by sealing it within his newborn child at the cost of his own life. This child was to be seen as the village's hero, but he became the focus of its anger and hatred; for humans hate what they don't understand.<p>

It was now four years after the Kyuubi attack, when a blond haired boy staggered down the street; his arm broken, and multiple cuts and gashes across his small body. He stopped to see three ninja walking slowly toward him, smirks on their faces as they caught up to him grabbing him before he could run.

* * *

><p><strong>Down the Same Street, Not Five Minutes Before:<strong>

A tall man, roughly the same size of Jiraiya of the Sanin, was seen walking down the street with a somber expression. His name was Kizaru. Kizaru was an old aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, and a very thin beard. He looked older than Sandaime Hokage to the people he passed on the street, which he was. He wore a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over it like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wore pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a tiny com-link on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit.

He was generally seen wearing an idiotic grin on his face, but not from what he had just seen. He wouldn't even describe it to himself, but it was like nothing else. He had just finished with the Marine/Pirate War, and it was unbelievable. Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy used all his power and crushed everything; including himself. In his last words to Kizaru, who had been loyal to him since the end of the Whitebeard War, he told the man that he would be the last to live, because of his power over light which allowed him to escape to where he was now.

King Luffy had destroyed everything. He had even destroyed the Devil Fruit, but gave Kizaru the seeds of some he had collected over the years, along with the ones Kizaru himself had. Kizaru was told to get far away from their world, and live as a reminder of the corruption and evil of the World Government. After Kizaru was clear, Luffy used his ultimate attack to destroy their world, the _**Gum-Gum Oblivion**_. It was an attack to powerful and destructive to even describe.

So here he was, walking the streets of the village he had teleported to not twenty minutes ago. He had traveled across space in the form of a light beam, so he wouldn't die from lack of oxygen in space. Even from where he was, which was extremely far, he looked into the sky and saw what looked to be a twinkle of light in the sky. The people and children around him thought it was pretty, but he only thought of the righteous desolation of his home-world. He knew not everyone deserved to die, but if they hadn't they would have experienced a fate far worse than death.

Kizaru needed to get away from those thoughts, so he walked faster down the street in an attempt to get rid of them. It was then he saw a small boy of no older than four. The boy was badly injured, and was being chased by ninjas who were, by the looks of it, attempting to kill him. Kizaru was no fool. He was well into his age to have seen ninjas before. He knew more about them than most people from his world could even image due to his age. He knew about the ranks, elements, how the villages were designed to be like the Marine's Front fortress and some other things. By the looks of them, those ninja were high ranked, Chunin or Jonin, if he remembered the ranks right from his childhood when ninjas were of his world. He had thought to jump in when they caught the boy, but years of serving the Marines stopped him and made him wait to see why they were doing such things to a child.

"Where do you think you're going demon, we're not done yet." Said a man with dark hair and scar going down his cheek smirking as he flung the boy into the wall, his head bouncing off it as he slammed into it leaving a gash on his head allowing blood to pour from the wound and down his face. Kizaru's eyes widened as he frowned deeply, still waiting in the shadows using his power to blend with them.

"W-why… are you… doing this, I haven't… done… anything…" The small boy said quietly as he felt his consciousness slip away. Kizaru was getting impatient with waiting as he stepped a bit closer to them.

"Why, because of you the Yondaime died! Why did he have to die and you get to live; the very thing he was trying to kill? By being alive you bring shame to his very name… something we plan to correct right now!" The same man said as all three men went through hand signs, but were knocked to the ground before they could finish.

It was when they looked up did they see Kizaru with his hands in his pockets and his right leg outstretched from having kicked them into the ground. His face had that stupid grin on it, but it promised death untold to them.

"I think I've heard enough from you three. Bye-bye now…" Kizaru said as he stood up straight and pointed a finger at the three ninja.

They were about to attack him when a bright light flashed from his finger tip. Their screams were heard throughout the street, but all that was left of them were the ashes which scattered to the winds. Kizaru sighed as he picked the boy up and walked in the direction of the hospital, since it was visible from the street.

* * *

><p><strong>With Knocked-Out Naruto:<strong>

"Where am I?" Thought the boy as he looked at the hallway he was in which was more like a sewer.

He looked at the large pipes and dripping water surrounding him as he made his way down the hall and found a huge cage at the end as what looked like a young teenage girl with fox ears and nine tails looked at him in surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked as he looked into her crimson eyes.

She had fiery red hair, that went half way down her back, and her bangs hanging down the front of her, she wore a pair of black pants that had the right leg cut short revealing her leg, she also wore a red low cut tank top with a black Jonin-style vest over it, her cream colored skin seemed to glow in the low light as the boy continued to stare while the woman looked at him a small sad smile on her face which saddened the boy a little.

"We're in your mind, Little Naruto. You came here when you passed out. My name is Kyuubi and I'm… sealed away in your body." She said as the boy looked at her. He gave her a confused look. _'Well it was now or later…'_ Kyuubi thought to herself.

"Why would anyone want to seal someone as pretty as you away?" the boy asked in innocent confusion as Kyuubi blushed. She fidgeted with her hair a bit before answering.

"Well I did something that, a lot of people thought was bad, but I had a good reason. I was tricked into attacking your village by a very bad man named Madara Uchiha." She replied, in a very short and simple version, so Naruto would understand as the boy looked at her.

"That's not right, but I get beat up every day, and I've done anything either…" He said sadly as Kyuubi looked at the floor even more sadness.

"They do that because they think you're me." She said as the boy looked at her while he watched tears fall to the ground before walking in between the bars and wrapping Kyuubi in a hug, surprising her as her eyes widened.

"I'll just have to make them see that we're different _and _that you're nice." He replied as Kyuubi smiled before he disappeared.

Maybe she would help him after all…

* * *

><p><strong>When Naruto Awoke:<strong>

It was two days after the incident that Naruto awoke. His head, and body was bandaged while he sat up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked groggily as he looked around only to find he was in a hospital room. Then he noticed a man with a yellow suit staring at him with a stupid grin on his face.

"You're awake I see… interesting. Most people would be out for at least a week with the injuries you sustained." Kizaru replied in his goofy voice as the boy looked at him. Kizaru looked at Naruto stupidly, but with calculating interest in his eyes.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked as the strange man continued looking down at him. Kizaru then stood up straight with his hands in his pockets trying to look cool.

"I'm the completely awesome former Yellow Money of the Marines, Kizaru." Kizaru said in his coolest voice. Naruto looked at the man in awe, as he started to glow a cool yellow like the sun was inside him. Ahh, he always did love making a good first impression…

"I'm the one who found you. I brought you here to the hospital." He replied as the boy looked at him.

"What is your name?" He asked as the boy blinked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied as Kizaru nodded his head at his name.

"Well Naruto, I'd like to show you how to defend yourself against attacks such as the one you just went through." He said as Naruto's eyes widened then Naruto smiled.

"Really?" He asked excitedly as Kizaru nodded his head with his stupid grin never leaving his face.

"If you accept, then the training won't be easy. It'll be long and arduous, so do you think you can handle that?" He asked seriously as Naruto nodded his head vigorously. He'd finally get to learn and train like everyone else!

"Alright then meet me at the main gate of this village in one hour, with all your things. We'll be going outside of this place for your training. Is that okay?" He said as Naruto nodded. Kizaru then went over to the window, and his body glowed a sun-like yellow before it started to dissipate into small light particles that left his body and shot out of the closed window.

Naruto gaped like a fish as he threw back the sheets. He really wanted to train under the man now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Hour Later: <strong>_

Naruto had reached the main gate with a small pack on his back as he saw Kizaru waiting there. When Naruto came up to the man the two Chunin guards had jumped from where they were and brandished their weapons. This guy was trying to take Naruto out of the village. Kizaru took Naruto's hand quickly and disappeared in a flash of yellow almost the same way he had at the hospital, but much faster. The two Chunin cursed as they ran toward the Hokage Mansion to inform their leader of what had happened.

**A Clearing, Three Miles Outside of Konoha:**

Kizaru and Naruto came into view in a flash of light. Naruto collapsed to his knees as he breathed heavily from the sudden rush that passed through his body. Kizaru looked around and saw they were alone, but then flashed a bright and blinding light to be sure. When nothing happened he sighed in relief.

"**Naru-kun, are you alright."** Kyuubi said to him in his head while Kizaru watched as Naruto got a far off look in his eyes. The boy must have faired worst in his _**Light Dash**_ than he thought…

"Kyuubi, are you talking me?" Naruto asked as Kizaru looked at him in confusion.

"No I'm not, and my name's Kizaru, okay, Naruto?" Kizaru said, but Naruto still had that far-away look in his eye. Kizaru remained silent as he just gazed at the boy.

"**Yes I was just testing to make sure our mental link worked."** She said as Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Kizaru thought for a second the boy was going crazy, but left that until he questioned the kid.

"Kyuubi, why did you call me Naru-kun?" Naruto asked Kyuubi as she scratched the back of her head.

"**Because I think it's cute, and you should speak inside your mind or else Kizaru-san will think you're going insane."** She replied as Naruto looked at her mentally, but nodded all the same.

"_Oh okay and… I like it."_ He said as Kyuubi looked at him and smiled a bit.

"_Is it alright if I call you Kyu-chan?"_ He asked as she nodded her head which brought a smile to his face.

"_Well I should go, I have training to do."_ He said vanishing from his mental link. His eyes returned to their normal look and Kizaru bent down to check Naruto as the boy looked at him.

"Naruto, are you okay? You were kinda gone there." Kizaru said quietly as he gazed Naruto in concern.

"You don't have to worry Kizaru-sensei, I'm fine." Naruto said as Kizaru continued looking at him.

"Sorry, but you started talking to yourself, and didn't answer me when I said your name the first time." He replied as Naruto looked at him.

"Sorry I was just talking to Kyu-chan." Naruto replied as Kizaru looked at him oddly.

"Kyu-chan?" He asked looking at Naruto in confusion.

"Yeah, Kyu-chan is sealed inside of me. She says I get beat up, because the villagers think I'm her." Replied Naruto as Kizaru's eyes widened. Someone sealed inside another? That wasn't unheard of where he was from, but here too? It was usually dangerous to interact with the beings trapped within you, so he had to be cautious.

"Does anyone else know you can talk to her?" Kizaru asked cautiously Naruto looked at him. Naruto then shook his head.

"No, I just started to after I was beat up by those ninja." He replied as Kizaru nodded his head.

**"Naruto listen, I think it would be best to tell him everything as he has a trustworthy aura around him. He's different from anyone I'm encountered before, but I think we can trust Kizaru-san."** Kyuubi said to him as she told him to repeat after her.

He did so without complain, nor hesitation. She then had him explain the history of their world and where she came from and everything up to that point about the world as she knew it. Kizaru made sure to soak in every word as Naruto told them to him. Kizaru learned a lot, but also had to sit down after three hours of Naruto's non-stop talking. In the fifth hour Kizaru had given the boy some food to keep him going.

After another hour of "Kyuubi's History Class" Naruto was finally done, and out of breath. Kizaru looked at him and understood why the boy was attacked. It was no different than his people did with those who had Devil Fruit powers…

"Naruto, what is your dream?" Kizaru asked out of the blue as he stared at the setting sun.

"To be strong and have lots of attention!" Naruto shouted as he thought his dream would come true that instant, but didn't.

"Well, I'll help you there, but I need you to promise me something." Kizaru said as Naruto looked at him.

"What's that Kizaru-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kizaru turned back to him with a smile, not his stupid grin, but a true and reminiscent smile as he thought back to King Luffy. Naruto truly reminded him of Luffy, and Kizaru would help Naruto every step of the way, if he promised this one thing to him.

"Promise me you'll protect those close to you, and…" Kizaru said, but the wind kept others, if there were any, from hearing the rest of his words. Naruto nodded his head with a smile on his face as Kizaru stood and assembled two tents.

"Good, now get some rest, Naruto. You have a hard day tomorrow, so you'll need it." Kizaru said as Naruto nodded while climbing into his tent.

Naruto didn't know it, but from that moment on the Elemental Countries would forever be changed as he would be the one to do it. Naruto would grow up to have power unequalled, but kindness unfathomed. He would be the creator, leader, and most powerful member of the greatest organization to ever face the Elemental Countries.


	2. All According to Plan

This story will be a Naruto/Harem with Hinata being the main or Alpha girl.

This story is set after the One Piece Era has died off.

There will be Naruto characters with Devil Fruit Powers.

All will be revealed in due time.

Be sure to review if you like my story.

_**Chapter 2: All According to Plan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine Years Later:<strong>_

"_All is going according to plan_." Naruto thought as he looked into the arena of civilian and ninja alike. He was inside the Chunin Exam stadium with Tsunade and Jiraiya on either side of him. The people cheered at finally being rid of him, and the Shinobi looked somewhat sad at him being banished, but he didn't truly care as he stood there with the stupid grin on his face. The ninjas thought the grin was to mask his pain, the civilian though he was just insane, but only some in the stands truly knew what that grin meant. _"The Master Plan is about to begin_", they thought as they each started remembering their parts in it.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Tsunade yelled as they all became quiet. Danzo and the civilian council were in the Kage Booth, as the Shinobi council members were in the crowd along with their clans and families.

"We are here to allow Naruto Uzumaki the chance to choose the people who are willing to go into banishment with him." She said loud enough for all to hear while shushed voices came to life in the crowd as people began talking about who he would pick and who would possible accept.

"Granny, why don't you tell them my _real _name?" Naruto said calmly, shocking both Tsunade and Jiraiya. The crowd looked to their surprised faces wondering what Naruto said that could have possible shocked them so badly.

"H-how-" Tsunade was about to ask, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Since as of today; I'm no longer a Shinobi of this village, I can acquire my heritage." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face as they froze.

"Naruto, how did you find that out?" Jiraiya asked with a serious face and narrowed eyes. Naruto gave a slight chuckle, which sent chills up their spines. It was a bit too dark…

"Pervy Sage, I've been in this village for far longer than the two of you have recently, so how could you think the truth would be hidden from me? Now, I think they deserve to know the truth and _all _of it." Naruto said in a calm tranquil voice that neither of the two knew he possessed.

Tsunade nodded as she stepped in front of the two males beside her. Jiraiya looked to Naruto out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't read the boy as he kept that stupid grin on his face.

"I believe that, before we let Naruto choose his people, we should unveil the truth around him, and I mean _all _of it." Tsunade said seriously. Danzo gave a smirk as did the rest of the civilians over the age of twenty, since they were old enough to remember the events of 13 years ago. The younger ones were just looking confused as they didn't know what she meant.

"13 years ago the Kyuubi attacked our village, and we said the Yondaime killed it… That was a lie. The Yondaime actually sealed the Kyuubi away inside a newborn baby…, but not just any newborn. Our Yondaime could never ask a parent to give up their child if he couldn't do the same first, so he gave his son; that was born on that very day." Tsunade stopped to allow the people to absorb the information.

Danzo and the civilian council frowned deeply as they knew what she about to unveil. Danzo wanted to do something, but there were too many people around for him to, plus he still wanted to be Hokage… so he needed the people to believe he was a good and honest man… yeah right…

"He and Kushina Uzumaki, his wife at that time as you all know, gave the son they were to have in secret. They gave their lives to seal the Kyuubi inside their only son. The only other blonde haired, blue-eyed ninja in this village beside the Yondaime… That boy was Naruto Uzumaki… Namikaze!" Tsunade finished as she gestured to Naruto when she exclaimed his name.

* * *

><p>The civilian population were dumbfounded and most of the ninja population as well. How the hell did they <em>not <em>see it? The sun-kissed _blonde _hair, the sparkling cerulean _blue _eyes, and the never-die _attitude_, he _is _the son of the Yondaime.

Even the civilians that hated Naruto to their very core couldn't scream out in protest as even they couldn't delude themselves about who his father was. They knew their beloved Yondaime would never use any child, but his own. They wanted to shouted in protest, but couldn't because it was the plain, honest, and _undeniable _truth. They wanted to hang their heads in shame for how they treated the son of their best and most powerful Hokage, but their hatred for the fox wouldn't let them. So they just stayed quiet in silent hatred for the boy.

The ninjas were all face-palming themselves for not seeing it earlier. How the hell could masters of disguise and secrets, not have seen the _plain _and _simple _truth that walked past them every single _day_. Kakashi was the worst as he repeatedly banged his head to the nearby post. His own sensei's son was their staring at him, asking for help, and praising him for his coolness every single day… and he _didn't _see it! Gai put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he stopped. He looked back to see his fellow Jonin ninja look at him in concern.

"Kakashi, I know it is a hard truth that has been in our face without disguise, but that doesn't mean that we must lose ourselves in times such as these." Gai said in his rare seriousness. Kakashi nodded as he looked to Asuma.

"Did you-" Kakashi started, but Asuma cut him off with a raised hand and shake of his head.

"No, Shikamaru and his father did. He told me, and I knew, but thought you all did as well… To be honest, I didn't care about him being the Yondaime's son, but more about him as a person. That's the way my dad did, and that's my way too." Asuma said as the other Jonin around him nodded. They would follow the teachings of the Sandaime, even now…

* * *

><p>Not too far away the Rookie 12, minus Naruto and Sasuke, who was hospitalized, were gathered as they talked about what their Hokage had just revealed.<p>

"Okay, what the hell happened back there?" asked an impatient and somewhat angry Kiba. Even Neji wasn't shocked at his reaction.

"Well from what I just heard, because _apparently _you became _deaf_; Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Not really surprising if you weren't so blind _and _deaf." Shikamaru commented lazily as most of them nodded, but Kiba and Sakura. Lee decided that he would explain so they could understand.

"You see, because Naruto is Minato-sama's son, Iwa (The Hidden Rock Village) would feel compelled to assassinate him because of Minato-sama's actions during the Third Great Ninja War. So, they hide Naruto's true identity, but most likely would have told him by time he made Chunin or Jonin." He said as they slowly nodded.

Neji nodded, "Minato-sama was said to have wiped out an army of Shinobi using his signature technique, The _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_. The _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_ allowed him to instantly appear anywhere."

Sakura only shuddered at the thought of that kind of power. Kiba grit his teeth, he didn't like the feeling he got when he saw the look on Naruto's face. It was still that stupid grin as he stood there, unmoving, like a stone statue.

"The _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_, able to wipe out entire armies in a single go." Ino said with a shaken expression on her face as she remembered her father's stories of it when he was in the war alongside the Yondaime.

"The _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_ wasn't the only technique Yondaime-sama made. That technique along with his _**Rasengan**_ made short work of even Kage-rank ninjas, which were able to destroy entire villages." Shino said as he adjusted his shades while they looked at him. Tenten nodded as she stepped next to him.

"The _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_ uses a special three pronged Kunai as a focus point. When he threw one, it was easy to anticipate where he would appear, but when he had our ninjas throw over a thousand, you and your armies were guaranteed to die." She said with a serious expression on her face. Choji spoke up as he added what his father had told him once.

"It is said that the Kunai has an extremely complex seal sequence hidden within a sealing matrix, this was a mixture of Fuinjustu and Ninjutsu. It even had Genjutsu in it to make it all come together. The nickname, **Yellow Flash**, came from the fact that he would appear in a yellow flash of light. This blinded the ninja that saw him execute the technique, which effectively safeguarded the technique from people that wished to steal it." Choji said formally as if giving a lecture.

"They say he took that technique with him to the grave…" Shikamaru said quietly as he gazed at Naruto. Only a few heard him, and one of them was Kiba.

"You think Naruto would get the _**Flying Thunder God Jutsu**_? Please, Naruto's a dope and dead-last, he'll never master a technique like that!" Kiba yelled out. Everyone, but Sakura, shot him a look that made him clap a hand over his mouth, and sit in the corner.

"Now everyone knows what we're talking about you jackass, thanks a lot for that." Ino said, clearly annoyed, as she slapped Kiba in the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto:<strong>

He stared at the crowd in front of him with a stupid grin, not moving an inch, or giving away any tells to his emotions. It was a surprise to some of the people who knew him, but not to all. He then turned to Jiraiya as he changed his grin from stupid to foxy.

"You can give me my inheritance now, and don't argue or question. You were supposed to take care of me, Godfather, but I'm all grown up now, so you don't have to. Also, don't worry, I understand about your spy network, so I forgive you for being away _all _13 years of my life." Naruto said mockingly as Jiraiya gave him a proud look, but also rolled his eyes.

"You know brat, you're a bigger person than anyone else would have been about everything you know. Any other person would have demanded their rightful things like a spoiled brat who never got daddy's attention, but you… you're just somethin' else." Jiraiya said as he took the huge scroll off his back.

He opened while placing it on the ground and did a few hand signs. He then placed his hand on top the Yondaime's name on the Toad Contract. In a puff of smoke several scrolls and items showed up. Jiraiya quickly gave them to Naruto while the smoke obscured the vision of others and Naruto sealed them away in a scroll, but really he sealed them into the device under his sleeve.

When the smoke cleared a small toad was seen by all as it hopped away. Everyone was confused, but Jiraiya stepped forward to tell a quick lie, which they all believed. Tsunade then turned back to Naruto as she gave him a knowing smile. Naruto gave her a foxy grin in return as they shared knowing looks with one another.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-" Tsunade started, but Naruto stopped her with a raised hand.

"Please, just Naruto Uzumaki. It is the name I've gone by my whole life, so if anything call me, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Naruto said with her nodding in acceptance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you please call out the names of those you wish to join you in banishment. If they accept, then they are to come down here and join you here. If they do not, then simply go on." Tsunade said so everyone could hear her.

"Fine, for most of you that have accepted me I know you would follow me into banishment, but I couldn't do that to some of you, because you would be happier and safer in Konoha than with me." Naruto said as Iruka, Teuchi, and some others looked saddened as they knew he was referring to them.

"Now with that said, I'll pick my people: Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Anko, and Shizune." Naruto said loudly so they could hear him. As their names were called they jumped from the stadium to behind him in a perfect lineup beside one another.

Many were shocked by the people he called out, but they were even more shocked that each and every person he called had jumped to him like they were waiting for their master. Shikaku and the others were shocked their children would abandon their village so easily, but then thought of the way the village had treated Naruto, so they didn't say anything. Most of the Shinobi were shocked Anko had been called, and more surprised that she actually joined him. They a bit surprised at the loyalty she and the others were showing him. Tsunade and Jiraiya, although, were the most surprised by Shizune. They didn't think he would call her, or that she would so readily join him as she was.

"Shizune… You'd go with Naruto into banishment? Why?" Tsunade asked with a sad expression. Shizune had been her traveling partner for over five years, and she was like a daughter to her. She had trained Shizune in everything she knew, going as far as to let her sign her name in the Slug Contract. It hurt to see Shizune go, but she just wanted to know why.

"Because, Naruto needs me, and he called for me." Shizune answered with more emotion than they thought she had for Naruto. It just occurred to Jiraiya that when the two first met they acted like old friends. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to read Naruto, but found nothing pass that stupid grinning mask.

* * *

><p>"Well then, I think that's everything… Oh wait! Since the time has come, I believe it's only right to show you all, the real me." Naruto said as he put his hands in the ram hand sign. The people, Tsunade, and Jiraiya looked confused.<p>

"_**Glint-Glint Kai**_" Naruto said calmly, but his voice rang out in the stadium. There was a bright flash of light as everyone looked away or hid their eyes.

It was when they looked back did they see something truly shocking. Naruto had changed quite a bit. He was much taller now, making him an inch taller than Shino and Rock Lee. His hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. He was more toned and all is baby fat was gone.

The greatest change came with his clothes. He wore a black Jonin-style uniform with a Marine-style coat draped over his shoulders like a cape while on the back it read "**WARLORD**" instead of Marine. Naruto was also wears pure white shinobi sandals, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a tiny black device on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, just peaking from the sleeve of his shirt. He was wearing his idiotic grin on his face as the people gazed over him with wide eyes.

The civilian council didn't pay the sudden change much mind, but Danzo and the Elders were on edge as they gazed at him. Kakashi and the other high-ranked ninjas were preparing for whatever might happen with that change. It was only Tsunade, and Jiraiya that widened their eyes more as they jumped away and placed their feet on the top railings with chakra. Both of them got ready for battle as they narrowed their eyes to Naruto, who held up his hands in peaceful manner.

"Who are you and where is Naruto? Those clothes and that appearance belonged to only two people! They both disappeared from the world over four years ago, so who the hell are you?" Tsunade yelled as she demanded to know who he was, but Naruto only changed his grin from idiotic to fox-like as he gazed up at her.

"Granny, I'm hurt. You don't remember me the last time I took my true form. I'm still Naruto, but now I'm free to do as I please." Naruto said off-handedly, with their eyes widening again as they sensed no deception in his voice. This still didn't cause them or the other Shinobi to drop their guard.

"Naruto… you're **The Yellow Fox** from over five years ago? You're the one who liberated the Mist village along with **The Yellow Monkey Marine**? It was _you _and that man that helped Sarutobi-sensei plan against Orochimaru for the Chunin Exam?" Jiraiya asked with Naruto nodding as he listened to the questions.

"Yeah, that was us, but Kizaru-sensei and the Old Man… I wish I could have done more for them…" Naruto said as he remembered just three months ago, the deaths of the two people he looked to as Grandfather-figures.

"Kizaru? You mean **The Yellow Monkey**? _He _was your _sensei_?" Kakashi asked as he jumped on side of Tsunade along with four ANBU and the other Jonin Sensei. They all prepared for a battle if it happened, but Naruto just stood there as he gazed at them with his idiotic grin in place.

"Yup, Kakashi, he was my sensei since I was four years old, but that's all you need to know." Naruto said as he turned to his people behind him, but then ANBU members surrounded them. Their masks didn't have any markings on them, but the kanji "**ROOT**". Tsunade looked at the ANBU with surprise, but Naruto didn't even blink at them as they drew their weapons and prepared to attack.

"Ahh, you're Danzo's ROOT ANBU, aren't you?" Naruto said goofily with his idiotic grin still in place as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

They didn't answer, but charged at him. Naruto disappeared in a flash of light, and all were confused as to where he went. It was when they heard clapping from the Kage Booth, everyone turned back to see Naruto on side of Danzo, clapping as he leaned of the railing. Danzo narrowed his one eye at Naruto.

"You're coming with me boy. You'll be put to good use as a ROOT operative." Danzo said with conviction as he saw the others flee from Naruto. More ROOT ANBU came from the shadows as they surrounded Naruto, or circled around Danzo to protect him.

"Now, now, Danzo, I won't fight you and you're people here. The battle would kill everyone here, so I'll just have to kill you another day." Naruto said as his body glowed yellow and traveled to the arena floor as a beam of light.

The ROOT agents tried to stop him, but the beam was gone before they could. He was once again surrounded by the same ROOT ANBU he had left there. It was then that everyone heard the stamp of a cane, and like a flash the ROOT agents were gone. Naruto chuckled as he looked to see Danzo glaring down at him. He knew Danzo wouldn't want to cause a scene…

* * *

><p>"Ah, it seems that we did not have to use brutal tactic to leave after all." Naruto said as he turned to Rock Lee and Shikamaru.<p>

"It seems that it was a wise choice to follow through with your plan, Naruto-sama." Lee said as he bowed to Naruto.

This shocked the ones that knew Lee, but not much, as they knew how respectful he was. Naruto grin grew even more, and this act had gotten the attention of the ninjas who knew him. Tsunade and Jiraiya did not know what to think about the young blonde anymore, so Jiraiya spoke.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he narrowed his eyes to gauge Naruto's reaction.

"Oh nothing really, just a beautiful day and clear blue sky…" Naruto replied as he his grin did not falter once.

They were about to attack, thinking it was a hidden message, but then four beams of light came down from the sky and surround Naruto and his people in a small barrier as it took the very ground beneath their from and started to lift them into the air slowly. Everyone, civilian and shinobi alike, looked to the sky to see where the beams had come from, only to see a black rip in the sky as it was taking them in while they all looked down onto the people with serious cold faces; except for Naruto, who had his idiotic grin, but his eyes were as cold as ice as he too gazed down at his now former people.

"To think people of your caliber were not able to see past the illusions I had created, Konoha-sans. Although, I'm impressed, Kurenai-san almost saw past my disguise a number of times, but was blind to the other illusions. Kakashi even caught me sometimes, as when we defeated Zabuza and Haku-chan. Jiraiya nearly caught me in the act, but thankfully Orochimaru interfered. You were all such wonderful playthings, but now my true plans can commence. But, even I must admit, that for mere humans, you were quite amusing." Naruto said as they gazed up at him. All the people he mentioned trying to think of what he was talking about, but couldn't think of a single thing they almost caught him doing.

"Now is the time I should declare war against Konoha for your actions against me, since I can now legally do it." Naruto said as his grin became feral and his eyes red. The Konoha ninjas tensed as they thought he was going to release the Kyuubi upon them.

"But… I won't. You should thank your Sandaime Hokage for that… It's for him that I won't destroy you all now, _but _if you give me a reason to," he said as his face became serious, "I shall take those precious to me and _destroy _this village before you can even comprehend it's destruction." Naruto said with a dark, yet cold edge in his eye.

"Naruto, just what is it that you want?" Kakashi asked as he gazed at his now former student. When Naruto looked at him it made the copy-ninja flinch back as the gaze was cold and full of frozen rage.

"If I had any desire to tell you of my plans; even if you had somehow figured out what I was up to, I seriously doubt you would even have the strength to stop me or much less do anything to slow my plans. Just know that you'll know our names before the end of this year, Kakashi Hatake." Naruto replied as he looked toward Kakashi. He then gave a goofy smile as he waved.

"Goodbye everyone, and say hello to **Pacifista**." He said with a gentle smile as he stretched out his arms, gesturing to the people rising on either side with him.

With that said everyone saw the eight of newly named group, Pacifista, leave into the dark hole in the sky as it shut itself closed. It left behind the people of Konoha, who were very shocked and frightened of what was come in the future regarding Naruto and his new group. Tsunade quickly got over her shock as she turned to her shinobi.

"Well don't just sit there gawking. Get back to work; we need to get things running around here. Move it, now!" she barked at them as they sped off in all directions. An ANBU appeared as she was about to go to her office. He seemed beaten and tired. He bowed to her as he spoke.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha has escaped! He was taken from his room by a person we thought to be an ANBU from you. We fought him for a while, but then two others joined in and used their curse marks. I'm sorry, milady." He said in a rushed tone as her eyes widened and then narrowed as she knew exactly who could have done it; Kabuto.

"Gather the Jonin and ANBU to my office! Now!" she yelled as he disappeared in swirling leaves. She rushed to her office. After today, she really needed a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>With Neji, Tenten, and Choji:<strong>

It was Neji, Tenten, and Choji who walked away calmly from the stadium. As they exited they took to a deserted alley and Neji activated his Byakugan. He scanned the area with his two friends looking serious yet calm.

"Anyone?" Choji asked as Neji shook his head, but kept his Byakugan activated.

"No, there are people passing on the street, but we're not within their range of sight." Neji said as Tenten and Choji nodded.

Neji then pulled out the same black device Naruto wore on his wrist. He pressed the small black button on the side and the small screen flashed static before showing Naruto's face. He had that same gentle smile which he did when he left.

"Ahh Neji, I'm so glad you called. That means it works, and that means you all know what must be done." Naruto said calmly as they nodded.

"Of course, Lord Naruto." the three chorused as he nodded to them.

"Remember if anything goes wrong, or anyone discovers you come to the secondary base. I'll give you coordinates to the main base when we take over that area." Naruto said seriously to them with a stern look.

"Of course, Naruto-sama, but you can count on us." Tenten said cheerfully as Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Alright, but stay in contact with Sai, and Yamato. Danzo will mostly want Sai assigned to a team, and Granny will want Yamato to watch him, so they'll most likely be on of the Rookie Nine teams. Good luck and report to Shikamaru from now on unless it's of extreme importance." Naruto said. They nodded, and he shut off the transmission, making the small screen go back to static.

"Alright, you two heard Lord Naruto; we are to keep in contact with Sai and Yamato. Use your Den-coms to contact Shikamaru-sama for your weekly reports." Neji said with his two friends nodding and going back into the street as he took to rooftops.

Everything was going exactly as planned…


	3. Welocme to Pacifista

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Pacifista**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later, Unknown Location:<strong>_

A single male figure could be seen sitting on a majestic marble throne like chair. In front of him were four people; two bowing and two standing behind them. There were also three people beside him as one of them leaned on the throne in a loving manner. The figure seated in the throne had blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes, which looked devoid of life as he gazed at the two behind the bowing ones. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki also known as _**The Yellow Fox**_. He then cast his vision downward to see the two who were bowing in front of him. The two he knew to be none other than Itachi Uchiha, and Zabuza Momochi; two of his best field operatives for the last eight years.

While behind them were the other two who watched the act of in shock and confusion. One was a man who looked to be as old as Itachi. He had brown eyes and short red hair. He was wearing the same Akatsuki robe that Itachi was. On his left thumb was his Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "**Jewel**". He was also wearing teal-colored nail polish. This man was none other than Sasori, also known as, _**Sasori of the Red Sand**_.

The other was a young woman who looked to be as old as Itachi. She had blue hair, amber eyes, and ultramarine eye shadow. She wearing a large light blue paper flower in her hair. Her facial expression was neutral, though he could see the unease in her eyes when he looked into them. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring, on her right middle finger, had the kanji for "**White**". She also wore orange nail polish. She was Konan, also known as, _**Kami's Angel**_.

Naruto then gazed back at the two new people that had joined him in his plans. He gave them a kind smile as he gestured for Itachi and Zabuza to rise. They did so as they moved to the side so their leader could view the two new recruits.

"I am very pleased that you two have decided to join us; Sasori, Konan." Naruto said kindly, gesturing to them as he said their names. He looked at Sasori, who was grinning lightly.

"Itachi told me that you had a means to make my puppet abilities stronger than they are now. I'd like to see this power." Sasori said skeptically as he had been intrigued when Itachi came to him with the offer. Sasori wasn't one to pass up such a thing if it existed, but was on the ready if this was all a trap.

"Of course Sasori, and I require for giving you this power is for you to pledge your undying loyalty to me and _no one _else." Naruto said as he stood from his throne.

Sasori shrugged at the request. He wasn't going to pass up the type of power Itachi told him about, and from what Itachi said about Naruto and his goals, he was pretty much going to join anyway. He never liked Akatsuki's goals anyway. Itachi told him about the true leader of Akatsuki and his true goals. Sasori was disgusted with Madara's goals, but Itachi told him to speak to his leader to find out what he thought of it all.

"I, Sasori, pledge my undying loyalty to you and _only you_, Naruto-sama." He said while bowing to the teen.

Naruto nodded slowly as he raised his left sleeve to show three seals on his arm. He did several hand signs and in a flash of light a chest appeared in front of him. It was a simple treasure chest with a lock on it. Naruto pressed a finger to the lock as his fingertip glowed like a sun beam. The top opened with a click and Naruto raised it more. He then went through the chest for a minute or two, and then tossed something to Sasori. Sasori was caught off guard, but caught the thing all the same. He looked at it in interest, and then sweat dropped at what he was looking at. He wasn't the only one as Konan did the same, but kept her neutral face.

It was a fruit… A goddamn _FRUIT_?

It was an oval-shaped purple fruit composed of small sphere parts with swirls, and with green leafage sprouting on top of it. It was small enough to be held by one hand. To them, its overall appearance looked like an oversized raspberry or a miniature pineapple.

Sasori wanted to throw it back at Naruto and kill every one of them for wasting his time.

"What the _hell _is this?" Sasori yelled, breaking his usual calm, as he pointed to the fruit he held up in his other hand.

"That, my new friend, is the Puppet-Puppet fruit. When eaten it gives a person powers to control just about anything, as you control your puppets, even living people. The best part is; it works _without _charka. You can control over a 100 puppets, or people, with just the workings of your fingers, and use _no _charka at all. Eat it and all its powers… will be yours." Naruto said calmly as Sasori and Konan stared at the fruit in awe. Eating a fruit could do all that? It was a good thing Sasori always had a secret liking for pineapples. He was a about to eat it when Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"But, I should warn you. You'll never be able to swim in the sea again if you eat that fruit. The seas will be forever lost to you should you consume that there fruit." Naruto said dramatically as Zabuza rolled his eyes and Itachi sighed in annoyance. The others in the room either did the same or giggled at his antics.

"Also, and trust me on this, cuz nobody told me!" Naruto said as he looked at Sasori, "It taste like _crap_! It tastes worse than dirty socks, and cold ramen! Trust me, you'll wanna thrown up after one bite, but you have to eat the whole thing! It'll be the worst experience in your whole life! So take giant bites, chew, and swallow as fast as you can." Naruto said in a somewhat comic rant as he made animated gestures and movements. Sasori and Konan looked to the others, thinking he was just being dramatic again, but saw that some of them, mainly Itachi, were nodding at a fast pace.

"Itachi, is it _really _that bad?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow at the Uchiha-slayer.

"Worse than the day I was dared to like Kisame's sweaty armpits, and the day I killed my clan combined… _times ten_." Itachi said with them all shivering at the mental images he was giving them.

* * *

><p>Sasori was kind of reluctant to eat the fruit, but remember something his fossil of a grandmother told him once: <em>"A moment's pain for a lifetime of enjoyment is a good price to pay in this life."<em> His grandmother Chiyo's voice said in his head. Oh how he disliked that old bat, she was always right in the end, the freakin' fossil…

He sighed and then he started to take bite after bite of the fruit. They were _right_! The fruit tasted worse than poison! It tasted 100 times worse than the day he found out his parents were dead! He wanted to stop, but he pushed himself to eating the whole thing. After he swallowed the last bit, he dropped to the cold stone floor and convulsed there for a minute. He became still and laid there as he tried to cope with the unimaginable horrid taste still in his mouth.

The people around him did nothing, but Konan watched him actually cry as he forced himself to consume the fruit. Her eyes were wide the entire time as she couldn't tear them away from the scene of indescribable torture Sasori had put himself through just then. He actually cried! She had never in the two years of knowing Sasori even seen the man as anything more than uninterested, impassive, or annoyed. She didn't know what to do as he got up on shaky legs and heavy breathing.

"Worse… experience… of my… 25 year-old… life." Sasori said out of breath as he still could taste the fruit in his mouth. Itachi tossed him some mouth wash and he used it. He rinsed his mouth with it, and drunk it to remove the taste from his stomach too.

"Told you so!" Naruto chirped like a six year-old girl. Sasori didn't care right now as he was drinking through all the liquids Itachi was handing him. Naruto turned to Konan with a kind smile, as Sasori was dealing with his new worst fear: the taste of Devil Fruits.

"Would you like a fruit as well, Konan?" Naruto asked kindly as she quickly shook her head no. She wasn't sure if she was tough enough to take that kind of pain from eating fruit.

"Well then, since Itachi told me what you are capable of I won't have given you a Devil Fruit anyway; there aren't any that deal with Origami." Naruto said as he sat back down in his throne. He gazed up at the people on the sides of his throne. They were Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino. Hinata sat in his lap when he sat down and snuggled into him.

* * *

><p>"Zabuza, what of the ones on your end?" Naruto asked without even looking toward the man as he bowed to his master.<p>

"Naruto-sama, they did not refuse, but are only able to meet with you on a later date as they were caught attempting to leave the Mist village." Zabuza said, never moving from his bowed position.

"That's alright, Zabuza, I wouldn't want them to be deterred by what just happened. Now Itachi, would you please take Sasori to the room where the others are. I would like him to know some of who are in my ranks. After that, take him to train with his new powers, or let him rest from his… troubles." Naruto said calmly and kindly as Itachi bowed and did as he was ordered.

"Now Konan you must pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll see what I can do about your… friend's problems as Itachi has told me." Naruto said as Konan nodded and bowed to him.

She remembered why she was here. It was to kill Madara and get her old Nagato back. She was tired of seeing that man manipulate her friend. She used to see him as someone who could be her lover, but now he was dark, evil, and believed what the villagers told him; that he was a God of some kind. That made him arrogant and foolish as he would tell people those words when he defeated them, or faced them.

She only hoped that Naruto was as powerful as Itachi had claimed when he came to Amegakure to speak with her personally. At first she didn't believe it at all, but Itachi told her to simply come and she would know, like he did. She came, and now she knew. The boy in front of her just radiated power, but also kindness, compassion, and love. He was exactly like what Nagato used to be, but without all the new-found arrogance. She could tell that if they met under different circumstances, she would still have ended up pledging her loyalty to this boy, one way or another.

"I, Konan, pledge all that I am to you, Naruto-sama. I hope to be of service to you, as the tool I am, in the future." Konan said as she stayed bowed, but then someone gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up. It was Naruto as he had a stern expression on his face, but she could tell it wasn't of anger.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Haku when she and Zabuza pledged their allegiance to me: you are not a tool. I don't need tools, because if I did, I'd go to a blacksmith. I want human beings with emotion and thoughts. One as beautiful as you doesn't need to be a tool for fodder anyway." Naruto said kindly, but sweetly as he spoke of her beauty. Konan blushed as he helped her onto her feet from her bowing position, though her mind was racing as she tried to figure out when he had moved to stand in front of her.

Konan looked back at the throne to see the girl, who she thought was Naruto's lover sigh at them like they were some romance scene to be watched. Konan could tell the girl had feeling for Naruto, so she wondered what the girl would do if she tried to pursue a relationship with Naruto. It wasn't the fact she was a decade older than him, or the fact that they barely knew each other, but the fact that he was a guy you find once in a lifetime; if you're lucky. She once thought Nagato was that guy, but she could see she was wrong now.

"Well now, why don't you join the others while I have a talk about today's events? Why don't you show Konan around and introduce her to the other girls, while we talk a bit about our two new members, Hinata?" Naruto asked with Hinata getting up from the throne and swaying her hips as she walked to Konan. She turned slightly as she placed a finger on Naruto's chin when she passed him. She and Konan were almost out of the room when Naruto's voice rang out to them.

"Oh, and welcome to **Pacifista**, Konan… Oh, and please tell Sasori that as well." Naruto said loudly, but kindly as she nodded.

"Of course… Naruto-sama." Konan replied as she walked out the door, close behind Hinata.

"_Pacifista… I like that name_..." Konan thought as she walked behind Hinata.


	4. Our New Home

**Chapter 4: Our New Home**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Later:<strong>_

Naruto sat at a large round table with six other chairs spaced between each other at the table. It was large gray marble table with a device in the middle. Naruto sat there sipping tea as he waited for the other six people to arrive from their missions. Each chair had a cup of tea placed in front of it. The door at the far end of the barely lit room opened, letting the light from outside of it shine on Naruto.

In the three years Naruto had a significant growth spurt that was noticeable to all, making him the same height as some in his age group, if not taller. His hair was still pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a black and orange Jonin uniform with the Marine-style coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, on the back it read "_**WARLORD**_" instead of Marine. He was also wearing his pure white shinobi shoes and a tiny black Den-com watch on his left wrist, just peaking from his sleeve.

The person who had entered the room was Gaara with his normal emotionless face as he walked toward the table with purpose. He wore a dark red Jonin uniform with his Warlord coat, his arms in his sleeves, unlike Naruto. He wore black shinobi shoes and his Dem-com watch on his right wrist, just peaking from his sleeves. He still looked the same as he did three years ago.

Gaara sat in the chair marked with the kanji for "_**Crocodile**_".

"Ahh, Gaara, nice to see you. Are the others on their way?" Naruto asked as he gazed at Gaara from over the rim of his tea cup. Gaara gently grabbed his tea cup and began drinking it as he nodded. He sat it down and gazed at Naruto who was smiling kindly.

"They're just arriving, but two of them were still at their missions so they said they send the Dem-holograms in their place since they cannot arrive in time." Gaara said in his emotionless and impassive tone as Naruto nodded, knowing exactly the two who wouldn't make it. It was then that another person came through the door; this one being Anko. She was exactly the same as before had left Konoha, other than the Warlord coat she wore in place of her old trench coat.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto-sama, but I had to be sure that Snow country princess wasn't trying to double-cross us." Anko said as she took her seat, which was marked with the kanji for "_**Snake**_".

"I told you Anko-chan, Koyuki-chan would never betray me… but if she did I would have to wipe out her country after finding out why." Naruto said gently with a smile as he settled back into his chair. Gaara's face didn't change at Naruto's ruthless claim, but Anko grinned at it.

"All that aside, what did she say?" Gaara asked as he brought his hands up and folded them with his arms resting on the table.

"Oh, that she wouldn't interfere with us as we're allied with her…, but she hopes you come next, Naruto-sama, as she wants to get more… _personal _with your conveyances." Anko said with a wide grin as Naruto chuckled and nodded. Then the door opened again and in walked Rock Lee and Shikamaru. Lee had changed much over the years without Guy-sensei.

Lee had grown taller, being the same height as Naruto. His hair was much longer and fastened in a braided ponytail stopping at his mid-back. His attire had become more of a traditional Chinese. He wore pale gray robes with a design of green leaves on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist. Underneath it, he wore the standard black mesh shirt with red lining, and wore puffy green pants that were wrapped around the ankles with bandages as well as black shinobi shoes. He wore his Warlord coat over his outfit with it not having sleeves at all.

Shikamaru hadn't changed too much over the three years. His hairstyle remains the same, but he changed his earrings from rings to studs. He has grown noticeably taller, being a few inches taller than Naruto. He kept his Chunin vest, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and shinobi shoes, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. He wore his Warlord coat over his outfit with his arms in the sleeves.

They each took their seats as they reached the table. Shikamaru sat between Gaara and Naruto in the seat with the kanji for "_**Stag**_" and Lee sat between Anko and Naruto in the chair with the kanji for "_**Turtle**_". They both exchanged greeting with the others as the two empty seat, one with "_**Crow**_" and the other with "_**Scorpion**_" flicked with a grayish vision of Itachi and Sasori.

"Ahh, I see we're all here, and then let us present ourselves like we have some manners." Naruto said with an idiotic grin as they either chuckled or rolled their eyes.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, the First Warlord, Leader of the Warlords and Pacifista, and Lord of **Wave country**, _**The Yellow Fox,**_ present and accounted for." Naruto said with goofy dramatics.

"Gaara of the Desert, the Second Warlord, Kazekage of the Sand village, and Lord of **Wind country**, _**The Desert Crocodile**_, present and accounted for." Gaara said in his usual tone.

"Shikamaru Moriah Nara, the Third Warlord, Second in Command and Advisor to Naruto-sama, Lord of **Waterfall country**, _**The Shadow Stag**_, present and accounted for." Shikamaru drawled out lazily.

"Anko Mitarashi, the Fourth Warlord, Fourth of Naruto-sama's ladies, Lead Interrogator, Lady of **Tea country**, _**The Snake Princess**_, present and accounted for." Anko said with a snake-like lick of her lips at Naruto.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, the Fifth Warlord, Second Lead Spy, and Poison Expert of Naruto-sama's, Lord of **Vegetable country**, _**The Poison Scorpion**_, present and accounted for." Sasori's hologram said in its Hiruko form.

"Itachi Uchiha, the Sixth Warlord, First Lead Spy, and Genjutsu Expert of Naruto-sama's, Lord of **Snow country**, _**The Burning Crow**_, present and accounted for." Itachi's hologram said as it's Sharingan eyes glowed brightly crimson in the barely lit room.

"Rock Lee, the 7th Warlord, Commandeer of the Outside Agents and Taijutsu Expert of Naruto-sama's, Lord of **Mountain country**, _**The Iron Turtle**_, present and accounted for!" Lee exclaimed as he stood and saluted to Naruto, who nodded in return. The others didn't even react to the loudness of his voice or his attics as they had all known Lee for quite some time.

"Now then, let us move on to the reason I called this meeting on such short notice. Since a month ago, when Lee became our final Warlord, I've been thinking. We all rule of these countries, either secretly from even the daimyo themselves, or publicly with an iron fist. I was thinking that we need another base of operations in which our people could roam about without being seen as suspicious by the ninja. We need to take over a country by force and use it as our main base. That way the other countries can know our might." Naruto said seriously, standing up as the others grew more serious and looked toward one another.

"What did you have in mind Naruto-sama?" Lee asked curiously as the others listened. Naruto looked toward Lee with a kind smile.

"I was thinking of taking over _**Grass**_ or _**Rain country**_." Naruto said as the device in the middle of the table displayed a hologram of the Elemental countries.

"Naruto-sama, Nagato or otherwise known as Pein, the Leader of Akatsuki, took over _**Rain country**_ about a year ago." Itachi said impassively but was slightly hesitant when his true leader turned gold-glowing cerulean blue eyes toward him. Itachi was always strong, but not strong enough to take down Naruto without the help of the other Warlords, and maybe a few of the Kages too. He didn't want to end up like Bird country did without others going down with him.

"Well then… shall we debate." Naruto said with a smirk as he knew they all wanted to add another country to their… collection.

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha:<strong>

Konoha was in its worst state since the **Second Great Ninja War**. It was mainly because all the wonderful allies Konoha had were gone.

Why you ask? Well, that was simply; Naruto was gone, and the people who loved him weren't happy about it. The civilian people of Konoha were furious that their allies would choose some demon over the righteous village which had banished him. In the three years the people of Konoha hadn't heard a thing about Naruto, so they celebrated his _obvious_ death. Now to explain the cut-away allies situation, shall we.

When **Wave country** learned of Naruto's banishment they were furious beyond words with the hero of their country being banished for something that was not his fault. They had sent a message to Konoha stating that they were annulling the Trade Treaty that they had recently made, and were ceasing any and all trade with Konoha, and that all merchant and transport ships that were controlled by them would refuse to work, or trade with Konoha. It also stated that any and all mission that they had originally given to Konoha would now be given to Suna and Waterfall.

This had, of course, caused Konoha a great fall, since Wave was strategically positioned for trade with Konoha, the Fire country, and with other important countries. What was worse was, when the tyrant businessman Gato was killed, the people of Wave took his shipping company and gave it to some unknown leader, giving them major control over the **Central Elemental Sea Trading Industry**. This severely hurt Konoha's economic structure in the Shinobi world.

When Konoha's businessmen heard Wave's message, they made perfect imitations of wide eyed and gaping fish as they realized how much it would hurt _their _businesses. Konoha had sent three different delegations to try and reopen negotiations with Wave. Unfortunately, all three delegations were kicked out as soon as they arrived; the last one was even given a message from the representative, and new daimyo of Wave, Tazuna.

It clearly stated, "If any Konoha ninja, or person ever sent foot here, in Wave again, he or she will be sent back in a matchbox and there will be a full embargo on your village". This, of course, had got the desired effect from Konoha and they had stop trying.

* * *

><p>The next country to act was <strong>Tea country<strong>. The leader of the Wasabi Clan, Jirocho, used his influence over the daimyo of Tea to send all his missions to Suna and Waterfall, instead of Konoha. Since Jirocho was said to have had been impressed by the boy when he met him the few times he did, he was very grateful to Naruto for helping to deal with the Wagarashi Clan and helping them to win the **Shrine Race**. He had also known how important Naruto was to Tsunade and knew she didn't want him to be banished; he had also forbid all trade with Konoha in **Degarashi Port** which was an important trading place for Konoha like with Wave.

This too had hurt Konoha greatly since Tea was a very important client and its loss met losing a lot of valuable missions and money, like with Wave.

* * *

><p>Another country to react badly to Naruto's Banishment was <strong>Snow country<strong>, or also known as; **Spring country**. When the daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana had heard what had happened she had been beyond angry with Konoha. She, herself, went to Konoha along with 30 of her Samurai and ten Snow ninja. She demanded a meeting with both the Tsunade and the Council. She then went on a rant for twenty minutes about how furious she was with them at banishing the hero of **Snow/Spring country**. After which, she informed them that she was annulling Konoha's alliance with both **Snow/Spring country** and the Village Hidden in the Snow, which she had allowed to be maintain under the control of a few ninja that had been loyal to her father before her uncle took control. She also annulled the technology trade agreement with Konoha, where **Snow/Spring country** was planning on sharing some of it advance technology with Konoha, as well as annulling all other trade agreements with them.

This had greatly hurt Konoha, since many members of the Council; especially members like Danzo and Koharu, who were almost drooling over the ideas of having weapons like _**Chakra Armor**_ and the _**Volley Guns**_ to strengthen Konoha. The council tried to persuade Lady Koyuki from annulling both the alliances with her country and village, but she wouldn't budge. She even told Jiraiya that she refused to star in the _**Icha-Icha Paradise Movie**_ and that she would have some of her friends in the movie industry make sure that it would never be made. This of course caused the super pervert, and even Kakashi and Ebisu to each have three simultaneous and unexplained heart attacks. Lady Koyuki soon after left the village, not wanting to stay in it any longer.

* * *

><p>Soon after that Shibuki, leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall arrived in the village with two squads of Jonin ninja demanding a meeting with the Hokage. Shibuki had been greatly angered by what Konoha had done simply. He had also stated that he had become disgusted at the way they had treated a good friend of his, especially one that had taught him how to be a real leader for his people, not to mention that Naruto was a hero to his people, since he had saved them from the Rogue Jonin Ninja Suien and his followers, who were taking over his village and stealing the <em><strong>Hero Water<strong>_ from them. Shibuki then informed Tsunade that he and the Waterfall Council and the villagers of Waterfall had agreed to destroy their alliance between their villages, since they wanted no part of Konoha. After saying his peace, he left. This too, left Konoha in a much weaken stated since with the alliance with Waterfall gone as well as Snow, which left Suna as Konoha's only shinobi ally.

Of course soon enough, that too changed.

* * *

><p>Almost a month after Naruto's banishment, Suna announced its new Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, the Jinchuriki of the <em><strong>Shukaku<strong>_, the Ichibi, or One Tail Beast. When Gaara first heard of what had happen he had been so greatly angered by what happened to Naruto that he left the village for the day and unleashed his anger and fury by creating a massive Sandstorm that spread out over all Sand country. Gaara knew at the time there was not much he could do, but when he became Kazekage he caused several painful political headaches for Konoha and his own council.

He, like many others, helped take apart the treaty between Konoha piece by piece until the only thing left with the treaty between the two villages was that both sides wouldn't attack the other in a time of war, but only if the other didn't do an act of war first. Even though both Suna and Konoha were still allies, the relationship between the villages was very tense to say the least, especially since Suna was regaining its former strength and received new funding from their daimyo. They were even getting new missions from Tea and Wave.

* * *

><p>Three years ago a new land, <em><strong>Skypiea<strong>_, had formed near Wave country, overnight. It baffled Konoha that, the now largest island country, could just come from _nowhere_. As soon as it had though, all of their former allies and then some had started pledging their alliance to this new foreign land. They had tried to infiltrate the land a number of times, but each time they sent an ANBU in, they never came back. The only thing they knew about Skypiea was the name, which they had gotten from newspapers and other things. Tsunade had promised the council that the next time Jiraiya was in the village, she would send him to spy on the new country; that was now better off than Konoha had ever been.

It was now three years after Naruto had been banished, and there was still no sign of him anywhere, although Jiraiya had still confirmed from the Toads that he was still alive, somewhere. Someone, after the first year, had started spreading rumors that he was dead, all over Konoha.

When word got out to the villagers, and some ninja, mainly due to Sakura, that the Demon was dead they started celebrating and partying; yelling out things like, 'The Demon was dead', but the party had not lasted long. Tsunade heard the celebrations she went down to the village square where the celebrations were happening and struck her fist right into the ground and caused the ground to shake and a fissure appeared in the middle of the village square stopping all celebrations. After which, Tsunade then released a massive amount of Killer Intent on the fools in which she told the fools that if there were any more celebration of Naruto's 'death' or if she caught anyone trying to celebrate Naruto's 'death' she would rip off or out their reproductive system whether it be man or women and then make sure that they would never chew solid food again in their natural lives. After which, she let lose more Killing Intent to make her point clear where she then went back to her office to be alone with her sorrow.

* * *

><p>Now, with Konoha's current situation: the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Orochimaru decided to form his own alliances or to be more precise, his own <em>army <em>of Nations to help him destroy Konoha. After his first attempts at getting Sasuke Uchiha and the power of his Sharingan, which all ended in failure, he decided to secretly raise a new army of ninjas to destroy Konoha with as well as find new allies that hated Konoha as much as he did.

He did after recruiting and training his forces, and creating a larger army of Sound ninjas than he had when he first invaded Konoha. He then went and got **Earth country** to join him in his "_**Burning Leaf Alliance**_" due to their long standing grudge against Konoha.

He then got the Village Hidden in the Grass to join him which was not too surprising since Grass and Konoha were never really friendly. It was also common knowledge that Grass wanted to take Konoha place as a member of the _**Five Strongest Ninja Nations**_.

The next and last member to join was **Wood Country**; who was thought to have been wiped out by Danzo's ROOT, before they were first disbanded after the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War, which was why they joined Orochimaru so to get revenge on Konoha for trying to wipe-out their country.

The War had only started two months ago and there had yet to be any major battles, although there were some large fights over some key positions in **Fire Country**, but fortunately Konoha came out on top of most of them.

Now the village council was arguing over how best to deal with the war, and it was not going well.

* * *

><p>"SILENCE!" Tsunade bellowed as she slammed her hand on the table which splintered under it. It then started to reform itself. She breathed a sigh of relief, thanking Jiraiya for the seal which kept her from replacing the one hundredth table in the last few years.<p>

"Tsunade, we must crush Orochimaru and his forces before they gain any footing in Fire country. If they do, then it'll be all the harder to stop them." Koharu said from her seat next to Danzo, and Homura.

"No, we have to protect the people; if we send all our forces to battle Orochimaru, then who will protect the civilians. It's going to take all our ninja, just to try and stalemate Orochimaru and his new allies. If only we still had Naruto and those allies he got us, then we could have just charged out there and cut Orochimaru's head clean off." The ANBU captain said as the Civilian council, Danzo, and Koharu frowned while the Shinobi council and others smirked at them.

"Well too bad, the demon is dead, so we don't need him anyways; besides, what about that new country, Skypiea? I'm sure they'd love the chance to help the strongest of the Five Great Nations. It'll be good for them to have a treaty with us." Sapura Haruno said smugly as they gazed at her.

"She's right, and it'll give us the chance to spy on them and discover their secrets." Danzo said with a blank face, but Tsunade could basically hear the smirk and greed in his casual voice.

It was then that Jiraiya showed up in a poof of smoke. They all turned to him, as he showed up, his face more serious than most of them knew he was capable of. Tsunade turned to him and saw this. She knew that whatever got him stone faced and not dancing was life threatening.

"Tsunade-hime, I have some urgent news from one of our patrols at the borders." Jiraiya said in all seriousness.

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade demanded. She had a bad feeling of what it was.

"As you know Orochimaru and his allies have been trying to get a foot in Fire country for two months… well, they've final done it." Jiraiya said grimly as they all gasped.

"How far in?" Tsunade asked with him giving a small smile.

"Not far, just inside the border, but that's still bad for us because they'll just keep pushing." Jiraiya said as Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Did we lose any men?" Asuma asked with Jiraiya shaking his head.

"No it was the border part near Grass, so it was all Jonin ninja. They regrouped and got back to the fort near the border." Jiraiya explained with the Shinobi council breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well any other news, good or bad?" Tsunade asked as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Yeah actually, Orochimaru tried to attack Skypiea and was dealt with… hard." Jiraiya said his face serious again. Everyone jerked to attention in their chairs. So this was why he had been so serious when he first came in.

"Orochimaru and his allies attacked Skypiea with warships, prison-ships, ninjas, and weapons. The attack last less than 5 minutes, with only 10 warriors from Skypiea coming out the sea and face them. 1000 vs. 10 and those 10 warriors wiped them out completely. They freed the prison-ships, which had about three hundred Prisoners and allowed them into their land. From what my spy network says, they used strange powers and weapons; like Airships they commanded and other things." Jiraiya said as everyone's eyes widened.

Skypiea had been silent until that battle, but they had always taken the silence for weakness, apparently that was not the case. After a few minutes everyone got over their shock, to which the Council room erupted in shouting and yelling, about what they had just heard and what Konoha should do as well as other things such as.

"How could Skypiea become so powerful without us knowing? It just came into existence a little over 3 years ago!" Koharu shouted as she looked to Danzo for answers, to which she got none, and that pissed both of them off.

"We must send our ninja in immediately to steal the plans to those weapons and ships!" Danzo shouted to Tsunade, who frowned in return and said nothing.

"We must attack them now, before they turn against us and join Orochimaru!" Sayuri Haruno shouted, to which of Tsunade had enough.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared as she let massive amounts of KI (Killing Intent) and slammed her fist down onto the Council table which caused massive cracks to be seen on the table that sealed themselves immediately.

Soon enough everyone calm down. They were about to continue talking when Kurenai burst into the room with Guy, Asuma, Kiba, Choji, and Neji close behind.

"Hokage-sama, urgent news!" Kurenai said as she bowed to Tsunade.

"Report." Tsunade commanded.

"The alliance request to Sea country and Moon country were both denied, at the same time, as they have joined with Skypiea and their newly named '_**Straw Hat Alliance**_'. The princes of Moon and Sea both denied us at the same time during a meeting between the 2." Kurenai said as the council began shouting again. Tsunade raised her clenched fist, and all was quiet again.

"So basically you're saying that those 2 fools decided to join this new country instead of Konoha, especially with me to become the Rokudaime Hokage? They're more stupid than I thought, so when I become Hokage, they'll be dealt with along with Skypiea." Sasuke said, since he was now part of the Civilian council, as he scoffed at those who would be weak compared to the might of the Uchiha (yeah right, jackass). The Shinobi council frowned at him and the civilians praised him.

"You all do realize this shows that whoever the leader of Skypiea is would be an extremely troublesome person for us should they ever become our enemy. At the very least, they're a master strategist and tactician since like in a shogi game they checked both Orochimaru and us in one move. They defeated Orochimaru and stole our potentially allies all before we knew it was going to happen." Shikaku said with a serious face, but on the inside he was excited, "They'd probably be an interesting person to play shogi with though…" thought Shikaku as he finish speaking.

Shikaku's words caused a great deal shouting in the room where people began to argue what they should do about Skypiea and the Straw Hat Alliance. Since what Shikaku had said made sense and if it was true, then it made the ruler of Skypiea and the rest of the Straw Hat Alliance all the more dangerous enemy to have.

Thankfully silence returned to the room when Tsunade shouted "silence" after which Jiraiya then spoke.

"I have to agree with Shikaku there, especially with what he said about them checking us, but we can't miss probably the most important and dangerous issue: which are both Skypiea and the Straw Hat Alliance's Intelligence and Counter Intelligence networks." Jiraiya said as the ANBU commandeer nodded.

"What do mean by that Jiraiya-sama?" asked Choza

"I mean the fact that Skypiea was able to keep things like those ships and powerful people hidden from the world without anyone having a clue about them. Especially from my network since my network never even hinted them having things like that. Hell, they've been keeping almost everything hidden, since not even my network can find out what's really happening there. To be able to keep those things secret from everyone, without so much as a hint about them, is nothing short of amazing. I also willing to bet that we're only seeing what Skypiea and those of the Straw Hat Alliance want us to know what they're really capable of, since something tells me they have more tricks up their selves" Jiraiya said with a hint of respect for Skypiea's Intelligence divisions. The ANBU commandeer was feeling the same, since Konoha could never be that powerful with the Civilian council undermining the Academy for their own children.

"This proves all the more that Skypiea, and the Straw Hat Alliance, itself is a danger that we have to deal with!" Koharu said loudly as she slammed her hand to the table.

"Hokage-sama, we should try and negotiate an alliance with Skypiea and the Straw Hat Alliance. They clearly have the strength to help us in our fight against Orochimaru and his allies. I'm sure that now we share in a common enemy with them in the terms of Orochimaru. Also, if we have an alliance with the Straw Hat Alliance, Orochimaru and his allies would be more hesitant in fighting us." Hiashi said with closed eyes as he didn't want to see the people around him, especially Sasuke. Hiashi hated the boy with a passion, and that was only because Sasuke was an arrogant little prick.

This of course caused a great deal of surprise among everyone in the room since it was no secret that the Hyuga Clan had a strong dislike of all other countries, especially Kumo, due to their past history with the country. This was especially true for Hiashi since the incident involved him and it was also no secret that he did not hold any country, beside Fire country, to a high regard.

"That is still an option and we could greatly use their strength to help us in the War, but I do not what us into walking into any kind of alliance with the Straw Hat Alliance, without us knowing more about them." Tsunade said as she turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I want you to go out again and this time I want you to gather Intel on everything you can on Skypiea and the Straw Hat Alliance from the past 3 years. I don't care what you have to do just get it done!" Tsunade ordered him.

"Right away Tsunade!" Jiraiya replied as placed his hands in a seal and Shunshin away.

"This meeting is over and the next is whenever Jiraiya returns, so get out!" Tsunade said, and left no room for argument. They left quickly without another word. She sighed and started rubbing her temples as walked to her office.

She had a feeling this was going to be a long war. The only thing she wanted to really know was; who was to come out on top?


	5. Scarred Memories

**This story will be a Naruto/Harem with Hinata being the main or Alpha girl. I will put up a poll to determine Naruto's other girls in the Harem.**

**There will be Naruto characters with Devil Fruit Powers.**

**All will be revealed in due time.**

**Be sure to review if you like my story.**

**Also, I'm very sorry for a mistake in Chapters 1-2. You see, in Chapters 1-2 in between Naruto's promise and Chapter 2 there was supposed to be Naruto's banishment and everything. So instead of going back, Chapter 5 will be a flashback to that day. Again, I'm very sorry I messed that up, cuz I'm sure a lot of people were wondering just what the hell I was doing. My apologizes to you all… _Gomen_…**

**Chapter 5: Scarred Memories**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat atop his throne in his Throne Room. He was in deep in thought over the over the past. He had been that way since they came to the conclusion of which country they had chosen.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback A Week Ago:<strong>_

"This is pointless! We should just go back and take over Konoha! We could do it with just two of us, not to mention those of the Baroque Works within Pacifista! We should crush those fools before they become a problem!" Anko said as she slammed her fist into the marble table, making cracks in it which sealed themselves. Hissing was heard from around her as Naruto turned a calming gaze to her.

"Calm yourself, Anko. You're letting your powers get out of control." Naruto said kindly as he continued to sip tea. Anko took deep breathes and the hissing stopped as she sat down.

"Itachi-senpai, you have not said anything on this… What do you think?" Lee asked the hologram of Itachi.

"I believe why waste resources when we can simply move Skypiea to a country that is already uninhabited." Itachi said in perfect monotone.

"Oh yeah, and what fuckin' country is that damn lifeless?" Anko asked incredulously.

"Whirlpool…" Itachi, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasori said in unison as Lee and Anko looked confused. Naruto had said it as well, but no one had heard him as he whispered it under shaky breath.

"I don't understand… What's Whirlpool country?" Lee asked as the image at the center of the table changed to Whirlpool country.

"**Whirlpool country** is where the Uzumaki clan originates from. It no longer exists, having been destroyed. The surname Uzumaki was very common in this country. It was located on an island off of the coast of the Land of Fire. Village Hidden among the Whirlpools was the shinobi village of the Whirlpool country. Its ninja were renowned for their Fuinjutsu to the point that it led to its destruction in war. The survivors of the village's destruction scattered across the globe. It is where my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and my great-grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, were born." Naruto said, a bit more bitterly than he would have liked them to hear.

"Naruto-dono, I understand if this is… troubling for you, but it would be the easiest choice in opportunities." Itachi said, now unsure if it was wise to have brought it up in the first place. Naruto chuckled at the man's unease as he waved off the comments.

"It is quite alright, Itachi. You are right it would be the easiest to acquire, since no one resides it the country, but bandits and runaways. It is also very tactically placed. Besides, if you can kill your entire clan except for two, then why can I not go to the country of my origin? I believe this shall do us far more good than harm." Naruto said in a thoughtful tone as Itachi frowned slightly at the memory of having to kill his most of his clan for a village that would cast away a pure soul.

"Thank, Naruto-dono." Itachi said as Naruto he chuckled again at him.

"No, Itachi, thank you. Well it'll take about two weeks for the move. Shikamaru you may begin immediately." Naruto said as Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Gaara move us?" Shikamaru asked in his lazy tone of voice as Naruto laughed at him slightly.

"Because old friend, there is very little sand in Whirlpool country, but there are many shadows there. Sasori and Itachi, since you're away from the base you can find a good spot for us to spawn from. Begin once you are free to and report back." Naruto said as they all nodded to his commands.

"Well then, that is the end of this meeting. I hope to see you all for the next one once we're settled in our newest country." Naruto said as he and the others rose from the table. Itachi and Sasori's holograms flickered from vision as the others walked out of the meeting room. Naruto had a look of deep thought on his face. The others didn't say anything, but they could tell Naruto would need to not be disturbed until the move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback:<strong>_

He had thought he could get over it, but he hadn't. Even though it was always a part of his plan to get away from Konoha, he had come to be attached to some of the people and places there. He couldn't decide whether to take over Konoha, wipe out Orochimaru, or just do both.

He knew one thing of certainty; he absolutely hated most of the civilians in Konoha. They would always whine and complain about how he was a demon. They would even try to assassinate him in his sleep or on his birthday. The keyword being "tried". That made Naruto chuckle as the eye witnesses would report a mysterious bright light that would blind them. They would then say that everyone of around them would be either knocked out, or dead.

Then his mind brought him back to that day; the day of his banishment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback a little over 3 years ago:<strong>_

It had been several days since the retrieval team had returned from their successful S-rank retrieval mission. Sasuke Uchiha now laid on his bed in the hospital, strapped down to the bed and his chakra temporarily sealed off along with his Sharingan. His Curse seal was sealed by Jiraiya making it near impossible for the Uchiha to use it. Also to ensure that he would not escape again, ANBU guards were stationed outside the door and outside the window on Tsunade's orders. All in all, Sasuke Uchiha was unable to do anything other than stare up into the ceiling.

A member of his team now entered through the front the door of his hospital room. It had been easy for him to come in since he had been the one that brought back Sasuke. And it also helped that everyone knew he had a close relationship with the Godiame Hokage. He entered the room to see his teammate. In response Sasuke turned to see who was visiting him and glared heatedly. He glared at the person who stopped him from obtaining the power he needed to avenge his Clan; that person being none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto sighed at the glare and looked at him with a fox-like grin. He had hoped that his teammate would have come to his senses by now, and realize that Orochimaru had only wanted to use him had he gone to the man.

Naruto shrugged then. Sasuke would be a real moron for the rest of his life, while he, Naruto, was a true genius. He would need Sasuke for his next plan to work though, and he would need Sakura as well…

"Are you all right Sasuke? How are you feeling?" Naruto asked with his grin on as Sasuke scowled deeply at him.

"What do you think?" Sasuke growled out as Naruto's grin turned from foxy to idiotic when he shrugged.

"Well, I did say that I was going to break your arms and legs and drag you back to the village if I had to." Naruto joked with his grin in place. Sasuke struggled to get free from his bonds as he jerked forward.

"YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY DOBE? DO YOU? LOOK, WHAT YOU DID TO MY CHAKRA? THE CURSE SEAL AND MY SHARINGAN ARE SEALED OFF AND I'M STRAPPED TO THIS BED!" Sasuke roared as he made the bed shake from him attempting to wrestle free of it.

"I told you that I was not going to let you go to Orochimaru. I'm trying to protect you from him and I was trying to save you from yourself. Do you really think that he would have given you the power to kill your brother without a price? Think about it teme." Naruto answered with a shrug, not at all shocked or worried about Sasuke.

"If I wasn't strapped to this bed I'd kill you right now." Sasuke sneered.

"What?" Naruto asked in fake/mocking surprise.

"I'll kill you. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." Sasuke snarled out in pure hatred. Naruto looked away, in what Sasuke thought was sadness, but really Naruto did it to roll his eyes, and mutter about how Sasuke could get a ticket and wait in line. Naruto turned back to him, in fake sadness.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm trying to help you." Naruto shouted.

"I don't need your help. I don't need Konoha. I don't need anything. Except for the power I need to kill my brother. That is all I care about and nothing else. You dare to lecture me? I'm an avenger and you will always be a dobe. You will never understand how I feel you were born with nothing! No parents, no family, no Clan... I had all that and then it was all taken away from me by him, my own brother! I don't want your help or anyone's help. Now get out of my sight!" Sasuke yelled in blind fury, so much so he couldn't see the chuckling Naruto was trying to hide.

Naruto just sighed and turned to leave the room. All was set for his plan to begin, only one more piece had to fall into place…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day (In Flashback):<strong>_

Naruto waited at Team 7's meeting spot. He had gotten a message from Sakura to meet her here. He didn't have to wait very long as Sakura came into view. Making it look like he was thinking that she was going to thank him for bringing Sasuke back, he put on his usual grin and walked to meet her. She was going to help him far more than she had come to ever think…

"Hey Saku-" was as far as he got before he was punched by her to the left side of his face. His head reeled back and he a shocked look appeared on his face while he held his left cheek from the hit he received. It didn't hurt, but he needed to be convincing…

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?" She yelled at him.

"I asked you to bring him back and you almost kill him. It's a miracle that he can still be a ninja after what you did to him. I thought you were his friend." She then proceeded to punch and kick him for a minute before she stopped. During that time Naruto didn't even try to defend himself from her beating not once. Sakura then looked down on him.

"I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki. You're nothing but a monster. I don't ever want to see you again." She said in pure hatred, then turned and left. If she had stayed, she would have seen the fake tears fall from his eyes. A second later, a light engulfed his body and he appeared as if nothing happened. He walked away from the bridge, skipping every now and then, while whistling a jolly tune. The plan could now begin…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few hours later in Konoha Council Room (Still Flashback):<strong>_

Naruto had been summoned to the Council Chambers since the council wanted to speak to him.

"You wished to speak to me?" Naruto said in a sad tone.

This caught several people in the council off guard, especially Tsunade, who knew the boy well. This was not like the usual loud, hyperactive young ninja who always had a smile on his countenance no matter what happened.

"What wrong with Naruto? He's not himself.. did something happen to him? I'll ask when this meeting is over." thought Tsunade.

Elder Council member Homura answered Naruto.

"Yes we did." he said to Naruto.

"Just yesterday this council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you, the other members of the retrieval team, the Suna ninja's that supported the retrieval team, Might Gai's student Rock Lee and your sensei Kakashi Hatake." Homura said.

"Although we are pleased with the success of such a high rank and important mission achieved by a newly made Chunin and a team of four Genin, we are concerned with the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Sasuke Uchiha." Homura said.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi chakra in you battle against Uchiha Sasuke and caused a great deal of destruction in the Valley of the End." Elder Council member Koharu answered.

"I had no choice. Sasuke was using the power of the curse seal I had to use the Kyuubi chakra to over power him. Plus I was trying to capture him while he was trying to kill me which I can prove right now." Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed the council the scars of the two Chidori that Sasuke had rammed through his chest, one being very close to his heart.

Several Clan heads like Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Tsume Inuzuka could not help but feel for the boy since all their sons had been on that team. One of them had been critically wounded like Naruto, and many others were severely hurt.

"Although that is acceptable we still feel concern over the fact that by the words of your own report when you were calling on the power of the Kyuubi chakra you were feeling a great deal of anger and rage when battling Sasuke Uchiha. Also, your anger increased when you used Kyuubi's chakra which led to Sasuke Uchiha's condition when he arrived in the village." The Old War Hawk, Elder Danzo, said with gleam in his eye.

"Also this is not the first time you were on the verge of losing control of yourself when using the Kyuubi chakra, which was when you were battling a Ice-user, partner of A rank missing ninja of Kiri, Zabuza Momochi, in which as stated by your sensei Hatake Kakashi. You released a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and were on the verge of losing control of yourself but had somehow luckily regained control in the end before you could do any harm to your teammates and your sensei." Danzo said as calculated Naruto with his one visible eye. Something wasn't right about the way the boy was taking in all in stride. It almost seemed that the boy was… happy to be here… But that couldn't be… Right?

"Now hold on just a minute. You are not going to try and pin any of the trouble that has been caused by the Uchiha on Naruto! He may have used the Kyuubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control according to the Chunin Exams where he defeated Neji Hyuga the prodigy of the Hyuga clan and last year rookie of the year. He is also being trained by my teammate Jiraiya in his use of it." Tsunade shouted in Naruto's defense.

"With all due respect, your teammate Jiraiya and his training with the container in the use of the Kyuubi's chakra has not gained the desired results. Clearly the boy's emotions are linked to its power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a large amount of the Kyuubi chakra without him losing all sense of himself. The proof shows in how his teammate Sasuke Uchiha arrived back in the village. He is a person who the container said himself that he considers him his best friend. This of course also shows how he could easily turn on us should he feel too much rage or hate. I have to say this may not have happened had the Sandaime Hokage not disbanded my Root division or deigned me the chance to raise and train the boy properly." Danzo said as he continued to try and read Naruto. The furthest he could get was that face of his. He just couldn't read Naruto's emotion behind that mask of… idiocy.

"So that he would become your own personal little puppet to use?" Tsunade snarled at Danzo.

"To become the perfect weapon for Konoha, nothing more. Despite what you think of me I always have the best interest of Konoha at heart." Danzo stated calmly.

"More like your own interest if you ask me." Tsume growled out at him.

She had never liked the old hawk; he treated ninja like disposable tools and wouldn't hesitate to send anyone on a suicide mission or abandon them if it suited his own needs. It was a fact that disgusted Tsume since her clan valued comradeship and would never abandon anyone or send out anyone on suicide missions.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at Tsume but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade, we also must consider the threat of the organization that Jiraiya reported to us, the Akatsuki, which is made up of nine S-rank missing ninja's. One member is Itachi Uchiha and a former member is your former teammate Orochimaru." Koharu stated, watching Tsunade.<p>

"Also considering how Akatsuki is made up of many powerful Shinobi, we are at a great disadvantage against them. We also don't know much of their goals, other than the fact that they are after the Bijuu, not to mention our own current state of weakness from the invasion of Suna and Sound. As such they can easily attack us again to obtain the Kyuubi container just as they attempted last time with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki infiltrating Konoha. But this time all members together may attack the village, not just two, in which the village will most likely be destroyed in the resulting battle. That is why I believe we should first try to eliminate that threat to the village right here, and now." said Koharu, eyeing Naruto as she finished what she was saying. She was having the same problems as Danzo… and the same suspicions…

Naruto suddenly had a great feeling in the pit of his stomach...they meant him. He would have done a happy dance, but he remained as he was.

"Like how?" Shikaku asked, not liking the direction things were going.

"Simple. As I said the Akatsuki want the Bijuu and they will stop at nothing until they have them all, including attacking and killing whoever is in their way. Therefore, as long as Konoha has the container of the Kyuubi the Akatsuki will come for him, and possibly destroy Konoha in the process. What I suggest is we banish the container of the Kyuubi then the Akatsuki will have no interest in our village and leave it alone, in which they will attack the other villages for their own Bijuu which will greatly weaken the other villages and strengthen us instead." Koharu said with a shrug.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BANISH ONE OF OUR MOST LOYAL SHINOBI SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID TO FIGHT THE AKATSUKI! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M THE HOKAGE AND I FORBID IT!" roared Tsunade.

When Naruto heard Koharu's plan he felt like his heart was going to explode when she said she wanted to banish him from Konoha. He knew her since he met her once or twice when he was younger and was visiting the old man in his office. While the old man named Homura treated him nicely, the old woman Koharu treated him like the plague, where she would just scowl at him when he did pranks or called the Sandaime 'Old Man'. Either that or she would just straight out ignore him. But when Tsunade started to shout that she would not allow them to banish him, he knew she truly loved him. Too bad he knew she wouldn't get her way… He'd be sure of that…

But suddenly a small smirk appeared on Koharu wrinkled old face.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Tsunade. We can do this- you see, as stated in the village charter that your Grandfather wrote it states that when there is a situation that threatens the safety of the village and the Hokage is unwilling deal with it then the village council may overrule the Hokage on the decisions on what to do to deal with the situation if the majority of the council is in favor of it." Koharu said, still maintaining her smirk. Naruto wanted to cheer for joy. Maybe he'd let the Shodai Hokage know his appreciation…

"WHAT!" Tsunade roared in disbelief.

"Wait! Even if we banish the boy all we are doing is handing over him to the Akatsuki and they will get the Kyuubi's power! And I for one am not comfortable with handing over the power of the Kyuubi to a group of S-class missing ninjas. This will not eliminate the threat that the Akatsuki pose. All this will do will give them more power and make them into an even bigger threat than they are now. I also do not like this plan where we simply hand over a young boy to a group of criminals that will most likely kill him when they are done with him." Choza said evenly, but frowned at Koharu for suggesting such a thing.

Tsunade and Naruto both smiled, glad that they had some support and happy that at least someone else could see reason. Naruto made a mental note not to hate him, even though he never did.

"THAT IS NO BOY! HE IS A DEMON CLEAR AND SIMPLE!" shouted out Shin Ashikaga shouted out at Choza. He was head of the merchant guild in Konoha. He had lost his only daughter who had been a ninja in the Kyuubi attack and thus held a great deal of hatred for Naruto.

"You fool, if we listen to you then we will be giving the most powerful and destructive force that we know to a bunch of criminals and I don't think what those criminals have in plan for the Bijuu will be for the benefit of Konoha or any other village and country in Elemental continent!" Inoichi Yamanaka said, trying to make the fool see reason.

"Do not worry about handing over the power of the Kyuubi to the Akatsuki, Yamanaka-san. Both Danzo and I have taken into consideration that the container would very much likely be captured by them, which is why we have a plan we will activate once we banish the container, and eliminate the threat of the Akatsuki at the same time." Koharu said, with Homura having a frown on his face as he had never heard a thing about this.

"And what exactly is this great plan of yours that will eliminate nine S class criminals in one go?" Tsunade said in a snarl as she was barely containing her temper and was ready to bash some heads in… literally.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but considering how sensitive this plan is and how vital it is to the village's security, we cannot tell you now. And due to your relationship with this "boy" we will inform you and the rest of the council once the time is right," Danzo said with a barely seen smirk, but Naruto and the other ninjas in the room saw it.

All Tsunade could do was growl and glare at the old war hawk knowing that she could do nothing to him right then. The village still needed him and his ROOT, even though he thought no one knew, she did know.

"I now declare that we cast a vote in deciding whether to banish Uzumaki Naruto or not." Koharu stated in a regal tone.

* * *

><p>Shin Ashikaga - "<strong>I vote yes<strong>. Let's get rid of the demon."

Tsume Inuzuka - "**I vote no**. The boy shouldn't be treated like this! As the Hokage has said, he been a loyal Shinobi to this village and doesn't deserve to be banished! I've known him since he was a young pup and he often played with my own son when they were younger."

Akon Maui (Civilian Politician) - "**I vote yes.** This village will be much better off without him causing us trouble."

Shikaku Nara - "Not only is this meeting troublesome, but it is also stupid. This vote is stupid. A lot of people here are letting their foolish hate of the Kyuubi rule them. So **I vote no.**"

Choza Akimichi - "Like Tsume's son Kiba, my son Choji has often played with him when he was younger. He was even one of Choji first friends. And if I vote yes I will never be able to face my son, so **I vote no**. Plus, he is the only person that can eat more Ramen than me or Choji." Choza said with a slight chuckle.

Inoichi Yamanaka - "Quite frankly I'm against this entire thing. I've seen what that boy goes through in the village from his memories in his mind when I did his mental stability test. To be perfectly honest, if he does destroy this village then we deserve every bit. But contrarily I've seen how stable his mind is and I can say he is a lot more stable and more controlled than that Uchiha boy is, really. **I vote no**."

Koharu Utatane - "You all know my reasons so I need not say them. **I vote yes**."

Danzo - "My reasons are the same as Koharu-san. **I vote yes**."

Asuma Sarutobi - "I often saw the kid with my old man and I know he considered him a grandson in all but blood and if he saw this right now he would be disgusted with many of you. I bet he's even turning over his grave right now at how you defile the Yondaime's last wish of seeing the boy as a hero. Also the boy is good friends with my nephew and he will never forgive me if I was for Naruto's banishment. Plus he is also friends with your grandchildren, Koharu and Homura. So **I vote no**"

Asabi Haiti - (One of the wealthiest men in Konoha) - "**I vote yes**, and I'll be more than happy to kick him out myself."

Aburame Shibi - "Although some of the things that Koharu-san has said are logically sound it would be illogical to simply banish the boy and indirectly hand him over to the Akatsuki without knowing what the plan is. Also we of the Aburame Clan know what it is liked to be judged simply because of what we carry inside us since our clan has often been judged by the villagers with a slight disgust for the Kikaichu that we carry in our bodies. So **I vote no**."

Unkai Kurama -"Although I'm sympathetic to the boy's situation and hold no hatred for what he carries inside him-since he cannot be held responsible for being unable to control for the demon inside his body much like my niece Yakumo- but he is still a danger to our village. **I vote yes.**"

Tsunade Senju - "**I vote no**. I will not allow you to banish this boy just because of your idiotic hate."

Homura Mitokado - "Although I hold no hatred for young Naruto, some of the things that Danzo and Koharu have said… cannot be ignored. As much as I hate to do it… **I must vote yes**."

When Homura sat down he looked at the young boy who stared back at him with hurt and betrayal on his face, causing Homura to be filled up with guilt.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I am merely doing what I think is best for the village and for everyone. But something tells me I am making a great mistake that I may regret later. Udon will probably never forgive me for banishing you…" Homura said sadly and quietly so only Naruto could hear. Naruto gave him a curt nod in thanks.

ANBU Commander- "There is truth in what Danzo-san and Koharu-san said with Akatsuki coming back to Konoha to capture Naruto Uzumaki. However, like Aburame I cannot agree with banishing him and leaving him helpless against the Akatsuki without knowing the plan to deal with them. Also, the boy helped save the village before by defeating the Jinchuriki Gaara. **I vote no**."

Amado Taichi (Wealthy Businessman) - "**I vote yes**. The sooner we get rid of him the better."

Tsunade had been counting the votes and it was tie; 8 for banishment, and 8 against it. Now, there was only one person left to vote: Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and head of the Hyuga Clan. Hiashi kept his face neutral so that it was unreadable by anyone. Tsunade waited breathlessly as Hiashi would be the one to decide Naruto's fate; whether he would be allowed to stay in Konoha or be banished and be left to the mercy of the Akatsuki.

Naruto gave him a fake sad smile, but was reaching into his sleeve as he knew everyone was watching Hiashi, even the secret ANBU in the shadows, hell Naruto could see even the ROOT ANBU watching Hiashi for his answer. Naruto reached into his sleeve and pressed a button on what looked like a black wrist watch. He then returned his hands to his sides. Naruto was so happy, because he knew exactly how Hiashi would vote. Even though Hiashi liked him a bit, that didn't mean that Hiashi would be bias in his decision.

Hiashi Hyuga- "**I vote yes**… to banishing Naruto Uzumaki… from Konoha."

Tsunade hit the ground and slumped over. Her world had been shattered, everything was gone now Naruto, his dream of being a ninja, and his goal of being Hokage after her. Now he would even have to leave his friends. Most of the council members that were for banishing him looked down at him with satisfied smirks on their faces.

Tsunade had tears in her eye but she would not cry. She wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing her break. But she wasn't the only person who was angered and saddened by this. Most of the group that was against banishment was angry as well.

Tsume was livid and was glaring furiously at Hiashi while her partner, Kuromaru growled.

Hiashi for his part ignored Tsume and her dog as he turned to Naruto while the others were distracted.

"Although I hold no hatred for you, I even have a small liking toward you, I do think it is better that you leave. In our current condition the village can't afford to have an enemy like the Akatsuki. With you gone we can rebuild the village and our forces and deal with the Akatsuki in our own time when we are ready." Hiashi monotone to Naruto, but Naruto could hear the pain in his voice. He was probably thinking how he would break the news to Hinata. The poor man… He didn't even know his daughter already knew…

* * *

><p>The ANBU Commander and Shibi Aburame just sadly shook their heads, knowing that this was a mistake that will one day come back to bite them.<p>

Choza just sighed sadly knowing his son would be greatly affected by this.

Shikaku had only this to say; "troublesome idiots."

The civilian members of the council were laughing away at how they final got rid of the demon brat.

Danzo, Koharu and Unkai did not join the fools and just kept their face neutral much like Hiashi.

Homura and Inoichi just lowered their heads sadly since they knew this was wrong.

Asuma just sighed and looked out the window. He saw that it was raining again like the funeral for his father and the other ninja's who died during the invasion by Sand and Sound.

"It seems that once again the heavens are weeping. This time it's weeping at the foolishness of this village... or maybe it is you father, and Minato who are weeping from the heaven at this village's foolishness." Asuma said sadly as the other ninja nodded.

Tsunade's head snapped up as she had a small smirk on her face. Danzo caught it and frowned, she was up to something.

"By the same laws that my grandfather set down, Naruto is allowed to take whomever he wants into banishment with him, so long as they accept it." Tsunade said with her smirk still on. Danzo smiled a bit. He thought she would have been able to stop them, but getting the demon's friends out to was just another treat for him. He and the other civilians nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the Council Chambers first, with his head low. This was only to hide his smirk as he knew all was going according to plan. He lifted his wrist and looked into the screen of his wrist watch, which had Shikamaru, Hinata, and Rock Lee on it.<p>

"Did you all get that?" Naruto asked when he was sure he was alone. They all nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-dono/kun" They said in unison, with Hinata being the only one to call him Naruto-kun.

"Well then, prepare the others, for in two days I'll be banished from the Chunin Exam Stadium. You all prepare as well, for I couldn't do it without you." Naruto said with a smirk as they all chuckled.

"Alright, I'll prepare my team and tell them to contact Shizune-san when we go for our mission tomorrow. You do plan to still bring her right, Naruto-dono?" Lee said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll need someone to teach the girls healing and Shizune will be perfect, since she's almost as good as Tsunade." Naruto said as Lee nodded and his screen block faded.

"I'll tell Ino to pack for the move to Headquarters, Naruto-dono, but it's all still troublesome and a drag…" Shikamaru said lazily as Naruto nodded. Shikamaru's screen block faded as well making Hinata's take over the whole screen. Hinata looked nervous as she twiddled her fingers together.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a kind and soft voice.

"I still wish we could take Kiba with us, or at least let him join us." Hinata said sadly as she looked down.

"We've tried this before. He's arrogant and brash. Besides, he ruined his chance when he said I was a worthless runt, and the like. He wouldn't be hurt, because you don't want him to be, but he will be eliminated if he stands in our way, you know this." Naruto said to her, with her nodding sadly.

"I know… but I still don't want him to be hurt… he's like a big brother to me…" Hinata said sadly as Naruto wished he could be there to comfort her more.

"I won't hurt him unless he gets in our way intentionally. Then and only then will he be… removed from play." Naruto said as he didn't want it to sound too bad. She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Well then, we better get ready." She said as the screen went black after he nodded to her.

All things were going according to plan…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback:<strong>

He shook his head of those thoughts. They were… a bit painful, he had to admit. He then turned his attention to the person who had walked into his throne room from the giant double doors opposite him at the far end of the room. It was Ino.

Her long blonde hair, still in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her hair reached down to her waist. She wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing top and matching skirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a purple cowboy hat and purple high-heeled boots. Ino had long since removed her bandages around her waist allowing her stomach to be seen and replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet and also wears fishnet over her knees. She also wears a red clip in her hair. She is also equipped with all her normal ninja gear, which now includes her medical pouch.

"Ahh, Ino-chan, what do I owe the visit?" Naruto asked as he appeared in front of her in a flash of light. She smiled at him and kissed him on his lips lightly.

"All the preparations are done, and a week before schedule. Shikamaru said to ask if he should do it now or later, Naruto-kun." Ino replied as she used her finger to draw circles on his chest.

"Tell him its fine, and the sooner the better. And I'll see you tonight… Ms. Tuesday" Naruto said as he and she walked out of the Throne Room together. They went their separate ways down the split hallway.

After a few minutes a red alert light shined into the hallways letting everyone know what was about to happen. They all stopped moving as the floor beneath them was covered in darkness that seemed to bubble beneath their feet. No one looked surprised when it traveled up them, the walls, and up and through the ceiling. Pretty soon the entire island of Skypiea was covered by a dome of complete and total darkness. It then started growing smaller and smaller until it vanished in itself. It then reappeared and grew on a surround by whirlpools. The strange thing was the buildings of the island were on the land mass, and the island itself was out on the sea near a whirlpool, unmoving, as if it had been there forever.

Naruto continued walking down the hall when the shadows of darkness had disappeared. He reached a large door and opened it to reveal Hinata and Shino talking in the plain room.

Hinata became full-figured over the last three years and let her hair grow to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that concealed her forehead. The strands that frame her face three years ago still remained, but grew longer. She now wore a red blouse that showed some of her chest and loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs, along with a white coat that the Warlords wore, but she didn't have the symbol on the back. She also took to wearing a pair of golden earrings that look like hearts and high-heeled shoes.

Shino became an average sized, muscular young man. He almost always carries around a satchel on his back. He wears black pants tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar, and a dark gray coat with the hood over his head.

"Hello, Naruto-dono, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Shino said in a respectful, yet monotone voice. Naruto chuckled as Hinata came over and hugged him with a deep kiss to his lips.

"I need a reason to see my first love and most logical friend?" Naruto asked with mirth as he held Hinata in his arms.

"No, I suppose not." Shino stated quietly.

"Unfortunately Shino, I do have a reason for coming to you. I need you for a mission today." Naruto said seriously as Shino nodded.

"I had figured so. The details, Naruto-sama?" Shino said as he stood from his chair.

"I want you to retrieve some information from Mei and then Sai for me. Don't worry, Shikamaru, and Ino will be accompanying you as well. You three shall leave first thing in the morning. That'll give Shikamaru enough time to rest from the use of his powers." Naruto said as Shino nodded and left the room to get ready. Naruto gave Hinata a loving kiss as they walked out as well. He noticed that she looked worried over something.

"Something wrong Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No… It just that Shikamaru uses both his clan jutsu, and his Kage-Kage fruit powers to move us whenever we chose to teleport. I'm not sure he'll be ready by tomorrow." she said quietly with her head slightly down. Naruto rubbed her back and kissed her forehead with a smile.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru has done this before and he could take a mission right now if he wasn't so lazy… Anyways, don't get to worried, Shika's fine." Naruto said as Hinata sighed and smiled. She knew Shikamaru could handle himself; he was a big boy after all.

They continued to walk down the hallway; each of them thinking of how things would turn out. Naruto was thinking of success, while Hinata was thinking of unpredictable things accompanying that success. She couldn't shake the feeling of their past coming back to haunt them…


	6. Sheep in Wolves' Clothing

_**All will be revealed in due time.**_

_**Be sure to review if you like my story.**_

_**Also, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and alerts this and any of my other stories.**_

**Chapter 6: Sheep in Wolves' Clothing**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino appeared outside of <strong>Kirigakure,<strong> or the **Hidden Mist Village**'s, main gates. It was the way they appeared that would have caught the Mist ninja off guard, if they hadn't been seeing it for the past three years. They came from a puddle of darkness and rose up from it. The darkness then turned back into Shikamaru's shadow after they had risen from it.

The Mist ninja merely nodded upon seeing the three of them. Shikamaru nodded back to the Chunin guards, but one of them was gawking at them as they walked into Kiri. He looked no older than 13 and was staring at their backs, mainly Shikamaru's, with fear and awe. He turned to the other two guards, who had been doing the job for about five years now, as Shikamaru and the others disappeared into the village.

"That was a Warlord… That was a _Warlord_! He just walked into the village, and we just let him! More to the point, that was the Shadow Stag of the Warlords! I heard from the Jonin last week that he could take on an entire army of ninja with just him and his shadow… We just let a _Warlord_ walk into the village! From the tales, rumors, and legends about the **Seven Ninja Warlords**, just one of the newer ones could bring a village to its knees. Why the HELL did we just let one of them in here with a damn nod of our heads?" the newbie said as the other two chuckled at him.

"Because, we're allied with them, hell, just about everyone is, even Iron and Mountain country, and they're usual neutral on everything. The only people who aren't allied to them are those under the Burning Leaf Alliance and Konoha, so we're good. Also, he has a name, but only we, Elite Chunin, and above are privileged to that information… Oh yeah, and all those rumors you heard… they're 100% true. Believe me; I've seen that guy do some amazing, funny, and creepy stuff with that shadow of his." One of the older Chunin told him with mirth, yet he shivered in remembrance of some of the 'creepy' things Shikamaru had done with that shadow of his.

"Wait, why are we allied with them? Shouldn't we be fighting against a group like that? I mean they're almost just like the Akatsuki from what I heard-" the young one started, but the older one who had spoken covered his mouth and ducked under the guard stand while the other older one's eyes darted about to see if the boy had been heard.

"Are you stupid? Don't say things like that, not to me and not out in the open. For one, they're better than the Akatsuki. They help people, and ask for nothing in return, but friendship between their group and others. Second, they're kind heart souls who only defend and attack when absolutely necessary. Third, their leader would destroy any of them if they hunted after people to use for power. Trust me, I've made their leader. He may seem like a king at first, but when you get to know him he's a cheerful idiot. So, don't you _ever_ compare those saints to some of the villains that are in Akatsuki." The older one whispered sternly to the younger boy.

"But they're a group of super powerful people who eliminate and take over areas. They're also targeted by Orochimaru and his partners, Danzo and his ROOT, and plus; all Seven of the Warlords are listed as SSS-rank ninja, Kio. We should-" the young one said to the older one, whose name was Kio. Kio frowned at the younger man as he pointed a finger at him.

"That's all true, but the first only applies to those who do great wrongs to others. The second, I feel sorry for, since even Orochimaru and that damn Danzo doesn't deserve some of the things I've seen the boy do with his shadows… Anyways lastly, yes they're all SSS-rank, but that doesn't make them bad, just dangerous to their enemies. Hell, we have a couple of ninja here who are S-rank at least, Zabuza and Mizukage-sama, and they're highest ranked in the village, but also some great people. Also, don't finish that last statement, because their eyes and ears are everywhere, and you never know where they'll be, Zahra." Kio said sternly to the younger boy, who was named Zahra.

Kio looked around a bit and there was a man who moved away as soon as the two finished talking, but Kio and the other Elite Chunin had seen him from the corner of their eyes. Kio and the other Elite Chunin hopped over the stand and gave chase to the man, who in a gray cloak and sunglasses, as the man jumped to the roofs. Kio cursed as he and his fellow Elite Chunin had taken to the roofs in pursuit of the man.

"Dammit, Hoi, we have to catch him and talk to him before he gets the wrong idea from the dam greenhorn. If he reports what the boy said to Shikamaru-sama, then that kid's head is gonna have a kunai through it. Shikamaru-sama isn't like Naruto-sama, he doesn't give second chances and he removes variables from the equation… permanently." Kio said to the Chunin next to him, whose name was Hoi, as they chased after the man.

Hoi nodded as they both picked up speed. They chased him about halfway through the village, but as they were about to catch him, he hopped down to the street. Kio was at first confused, but then his heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as he saw the man jump down in front of Shikamaru and the Mizukage. The young lad was as good as dead now…

* * *

><p>"…and Naruto-dono is coming to be sure that everything goes accordingly, but no need to worry, Mizukage-sama, as he'll be sure to stay… awhile." Shikamaru said lazily as he walked next to the Mizukage.<p>

Shino and Ino were behind them with the Mizukage's guards having a conversation of their own. It was then they saw the man jump down in front of them and Shikamaru became a whole different person in a split second. He stood up straight, instead of slouching. His eyes lost their lazy gaze and became somewhat… colder. His bored expression became one of stone, with a frown etched into it. The Mizukage noticed the changes, but said nothing about them, only turning to the mysterious man who was now whispering into Shikamaru's ear. The Mizukage then turned to two Chunin who had jumped from the roofs where the man had and Kio whispered the situation to his Mizukage.

The Mizukage is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling regardless of anything, even when promising to kill someone. The Mizukage is usually kind, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Hell, the Mizukage was even flirtatious, but there was one thing that the people of Mist couldn't get over five years ago when the Godaime Mizukage took power… the great and powerful Mizukage… was a woman, and her name was **Mei Terumi**.

Mei is a slender woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, which falls just below the knees. It's closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable amount of cleavage for her to show off. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

The worst thing right now was that she was scared and pissed off at the same time. Kio had just told her the entire situation and her eyes kept darting to Shikamaru. She had grown to know her Shikamaru and her Naru-kun well over the last three years, and she had to say; Shikamaru was far worst to give that kind of information to. She knew Naruto would just wave it off as someone who was like those of his past, but Shikamaru…

Shikamaru had been Naruto's first and greatest friend ever. When Naruto bled, Shikamaru felt the pain as if he had as well. So when Shikamaru heard things like what the boy was implying, he dealt with them… permanently. Shikamaru was a lazy guy who was always thinking so for him, it was a very simple thing to choose in a situation like this.

Shikamaru nodded his head to Shino with him nodding back. Shino placed his hands in a seal and was about to Shun-shin away, but Mei caught his hand before he could. Shikamaru's hand twitched and Ino's eyes hardened a bit as she placed her hand on the rim of her cowboy hat.

"Now Shika, I'm sure we can deal with this without… violence. The boy didn't mean anything by it, and I'm sure he will see reason like the others of my village have." Mei tried to reason kindly with Shikamaru, but he didn't even bat an eyelash at her. The civilians had long since moved from the street and now only a few Jonin and Chunin were standing on the street watching.

Mei knew if she had to peg Shikamaru, it would be as the no-none-sense right hand of the kind king. Shikamaru had told her that he never wanted to see or hear another bad word said about Naruto, and she knew he planned to do that the easy way. He had only ever killed people who couldn't be swayed, but from what Kio told her, the boy Zahra tried to find reason in not being so. She wanted to get her hands on the boy to thrash him, but not have Shikamaru kill someone with potential. She still needed every ninja Mist could produce and she'd be damned if she didn't get them.

"Mei, I know how you feel about your ninja, but I don't think you need… narrow-minded people here. It… clouds the minds of good ninja." Shikamaru said as he gave her a slightly bored look. Mei knew she couldn't win and battle of words, minds, nor fists against him… so; she'd pull the only card she could use against him.

"Shika… what would Naru-kun say if he saw what you were about to do? Let me deal with my subordinate, and I promise he will see reason. Let's take the Naruto-kun way on this one… please." Mei said softly and sweetly as Shikamaru stiffened slightly. He knew exactly what Naruto would say, but he'd be damned if anyone hurt his best friend ever again in life. He'd shove a shadow tentacle up their ass and make it come out of their eye sockets, mouth, nostrils, and ears before that ever happened again.

Kio shivered as he felt like someone had just thought of one of the "creepy" things he had seen Shikamaru do with his shadow. Kio sent one of the Jonin to bring Zahra to the Mizukage's office for Mei to deal with him… personal.

Shikamaru finally nodded and Mei breathed a sigh of relief. Shikamaru was second in power, only to Naruto and that meant a lot. If she stepped wrong with Naruto's closest friend, then she could kiss her and Naruto's… private times good-bye. Shikamaru was the only one who could run Naruto's organization when Naruto was travelling to see his wives, or Calendar Girls, as he called them. Mei, also known as Ms. Thursday, was one of the many ladies he had fallen in love with on his travels. It wasn't that he fell in love with them all that confused them, but how he was able to love them equally. However, he found a way though, and they loved him, so it was left at that.

"Fine, but I won't tell Naruto either… Well, we gotta go, we're heading to Konoha from hear so see ya." Shikamaru said as he became his lazy self again.

Mei nodded seeing him coming out of what they referred to as his 'Imitation' mode. It could scare anyone, that's why he was the second best interrogator Naruto had, with only Anko being slightly better than him. Mei watched as Shikamaru, Shino, and Ino walked toward the village gates and disappear past them. She also saw the hood man slink into an alley and disappear. She could tell things were going to get… interesting at the least, but was that good or bad?

* * *

><p><strong>With Jiraiya:<strong>

He had traveled none stop to the last known place Skypiea was seen at, but that was the thing; the last known spot. _It wasn't there anymore_! It had simply vanished, island and all. He would have headed back to the village, but he had overheard some fishermen talking about how it moved to Whirlpool Country. That surprised him, but not by very much. He had heard of other islands being moved or some being carried by that old midget the **Sandaime Tsuchikage**, **Onoki**.

So, he was simply making his way to Whirlpool when three blurs had shot over him in the trees when he was walking on the road. He wasn't much of a chakra sensor like the kids now-a-days, but he could feel the chakra coming off those three and they were powerful. He wondered if they were Akatsuki, so he decided to make a side trip and follow them. Imagine his surprise when he found them heading straight for Konoha. He couldn't get close enough to them to see what they looked like, but they had stopped to rest and were talking, so he used a tadpole to be his receiver into their conversation.

"So, Mr. 1, are we heading straight for Mr. 5 and Ms. Friday and leave, or are we going to speak with the others as well once we reach our destination." One of the people said in a creepy voice (Shino).

"We'll get the information from Mr. 5 and then Ms. Friday. Then we can see how the others have been. You know Mr. 0 wouldn't like it if we didn't talk with all of them; he has missed them all quite a bit since he can only visit them on Mondays and Fridays. By time we've made contact with Mr. 5, I should have recharged from the trip we made to Mist, Mr. 4." One said in a lazy voice (Shikamaru).

"Alright, rest time is over. Time to move out, we've still a ways to go. Mr. 4, Ms. Tuesday let's go." Mr. 1 said as they rocketed off at high speed. Jiraiya dispelled the tadpole as he tailed them and thought about their conversation.

'_They're obliviously headed for Konoha, and they're not even hiding their movements. That means they're powerful enough to knock down anyone who comes at them, or they just don't care. But if the latter was the case they wouldn't have used the codenames for themselves and their contacts… unless!' _Jiraiya thought as he formed a seal and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Not a second later the spot he was at was completely decimated with shadow spikes and kunai. The three operatives came from the shadows as Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"He figured it out when I thought he would, now we don't have to explain to Mr. 0 that he died." Shikamaru said lazy as Ino sighed as well.

"Yeah, Mr. 0 still wants him alive a lot longer." Ino said as Shino turned to Shikamaru.

"Where do you think he went? And besides he couldn't see us thanks to your Shadow Obscuring Jutsu, so he has nothing to really report besides that vague conversation we had before we knew he was there." Shino said as they started making their way to Konoha again.

"He's in Konoha now, and he won't report anything. He'll tail us again and try to take us in before he does anything else. If he fails then he'll report everything, but he'll get nothing on us…" Shikamaru said as the village came into sight. They saw Jiraiya walk into the village and Shikamaru started flipping through hand signs.

"_**Shadow Transformation Jutsu**_" Shikamaru said as he and the others were in cased by the tree shadows and transformed into civilians.

They then nodded to each other with Shino and Ino walked into the village as husband and wife while Shikamaru meddled into the shadows of the trees and meddled out of the shadows of _**Ichiraku's Ramen Bar**_. Shikamaru went inside and sat down as Ayame and Teuchi came to serve him.

"Hello sir and welcome to Ichiraku's, what'd like?" Teuchi said warmly with a smile as Shikamaru chuckled.

"The Naruto Special if you don't mind." Shikamaru said as Teuchi's smile brightened more and Ayame's smile grew.

"Tell me sir which land do you come from?" Teuchi asked as he began work on the meal.

"Waterfall, because it's where the Stag go to drink, and where the shadows can hide behind." Shikamaru said with mirth as Ayame nodded and her father chuckled.

"That's quite the trip to make. This one's on the house for making should a… dangerous trip." Teuchi said as he gave the bowl to Shikamaru, who pulled out a bag of gold coins.

"I'm sure I can pay in fold, _Mr._ Teuchi." Shikamaru said as they exchanged items. Teuchi went to place the bag away as Ayame started talking with Shikamaru.

"Have you ever been to Wave country, I heard its great there? I just wish my husband was around to take me there…" Ayame said with a dreamy sigh and wink at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and took the notes from under his bowl and sled them into his pocket with a nod.

"I'm sure your husband will as soon as he can." Shikamaru said as he began to eat. Ayame giggled and continued talking to him as Teuchi came back and did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shino:<strong>

Shino had left the company of his 'wife' to explore the village while she went shopping with 'his' money. He came to a rather noble looking compound. It was the Hyuga compound. He walked to the gate as the two guards stopped him. They used their Byakugan on him and smirked at what they couldn't see.

"Spending too much time in the shadows… Huh, _civilian_?" one of them asked as Shino nodded.

"Yes, I've been in Waterfall country for far too long." Shino said quietly, but they heard him.

"Oh, and are there any good animals or flowers there?" the other guard asked with a chuckle between him and his fellow guard as Shino nodded.

"Yes, there are beetles and stags all around, but there are some white lilies that my _wife_ is…" Shino said, but as he said white lilies both guards became stiff. Shino chuckled as they let him into the compound. He was quickly escorted to Neji, Tenten, and Hiashi.

"Ah, there's our civilian friend, and I'm sure he realizes that he has a hitch hiker…" Hiashi said with his eyes closed as he sat at his table drinking tea. He opened his eyes to Shino as he nodded.

"I don't know what you me Hiashi-sama, but I'll try to." Shino said as he continued to nod. They nodded back and he sat with them.

"Well then, which are you in the kingdom under the skies; the Stag, the Beetle, or the White Lily?" Hiashi asked.

"The Beetle, Hiashi-sama, as I've come to wait for the Painter with my 'wife', the White Lily. The Stag is most likely with the Humble Ramen Chef and the Noodle Princess." Shino said as he figured Shikamaru would go and see Teuchi and Ayame first while they waited for Mr. 5. Tenten nodded as she stood from the table.

"Well boys, and Hiashi-sama, I'm going to see that White Lily, so see ya!" Tenten said with joy as she ran from the compound. Hiashi chuckled as he sat more causally.

"She's excited that we've got a white lily here in the village again. We haven't seen one in almost a year you know, along with beetles like you, ya know." Hiashi said with a smile as Shino nodded.

"Yes… I know." Shino said as they began to converse.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ino:<strong>

She had just come out of a store when Tenten had found her. She waved to her and Tenten rushed over as they started shopping together.

"Lily, it's been almost a year since last time you came. How's Waterfall and Wave this time a year?" Tenten asked as they shopped.

"Wave is handsome as always and Waterfall is just as lazy as can be, but it's all good. How's Konoha been since last time I was here?" Ino asked as Tenten sighed.

"Well our good friends are well, but those other 'friends' are still the same, and don't get me started on the 'higher' ups." Tenten said as Ino sighed as well.

"Well, how Neji and Choji been doin'?" Ino asked in the hope to lift the mood.

"Neji is fine and Choji has been doing great. They've made names for themselves and are A-ranked in the Bingo Books. Neji made Jonin and Choji is gonna take the exam in about a month." Tenten said happily as they continued shopping.

They both knew what was going to come later; too bad it wouldn't come about the way they hoped…

* * *

><p><strong>With Jiraiya:<strong>

"I'm tellin' ya Tsunade, we have intruders in the village." Jiraiya said as the elders continued to argue that there were none.

"Impossible! The ANBU have just checked the village and besides civilians there aren't any new people in the village." Koharu said as she and Danzo were in the Hokage office to get Tsunade to destroy Skypiea.

"And I'm tellin' you old fossils that there are ninjas in this village. They were powerful and they were headed this way. I'm sure that by now they've made it to the village. If we don't find them now they do Kami knows what!" Jiraiya said as Tsunade thought it over.

"Jiraiya, I want you and Kakashi to find these spies and bring them to me. Use force if necessary, but if you can't bring them in then tail them. Understood?" Tsunade said as the two elders gave her glares while Jiraiya smirk and did a mock salute.

"Right away, Hokage-sama!" Jiraiya said as he formed a seal and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Now back to this Skypiea business…" Danzo said as Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temples. They would be at this all night…

"Kakashi, we've got a mission. Come with me." Jiraiya said as he appeared next to Kakashi on the street. The lazy Jonin looked up from his book with a serious eye on Jiraiya. He rarely ever got missions with Jiraiya which meant that it was time to cut the bullshit.

"Right" Kakashi said as they jumped and disappeared into blurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later At Night, on the Roof of the Academy:<strong>_

Shikamaru, Shino, and Ino stood there as they waited for Mr. 5 to show up. Kakashi and Jiraiya waited on a nearby roof as Jiraiya had planted a tadpole under the benches. They couldn't see their faces do to the dark, but if they stepped into the moonlight they'd get a good look at how the three spies were. They had been waiting for about ten minutes and Ino was growing restless as she paced back and forth.

"Arrr! Where the hell is he? I'll kill him for this!" Ino said loudly as Shikamaru gave her a bored look from where he lay on the bench he was using as a bed.

"Ms. Tuesday, he's only ten minutes late. It's unusual, but not cause for worry or punishment… I don't know, what do you think, Mr. 4?" Shikamaru said sleepily as he looked toward Shino who was leaning with his back on the rail of the roof.

"You're right Mr. 1, although it's still troubling…" Shino said as a shadow came over the railing and landed next to Shino. The only one to show the slightest bit of surprise was Ino.

"Nice of you to come, Mr. 5." Shikamaru said as he lazily sat up and the shadowed man stepped into the moo light to reveal Sai. He bowed to the three as he spoke.

"My apologizes for my tardiness, Mr. 1, Ms. Tuesday, and Mr.4. My friend Manama and I were on the other side of the village. I had to walk here so no one would sense my chakra in use. What may I do for Zero-dono today?" Sai said as Ino got in his face.

"For starters, don't have us waiting around for ten minutes in the middle of a hostile village! How's about that?" Ino yelled as Shikamaru got up grudgingly and walked over to them.

"Will you be quiet, loud mouth? Honestly, I don't wanna have to fight ANBU when I could be napping, so let's get this over with so I can go to sleep already. We need to know more about Danzo's involvement on issues and what's been happening with the ninja lately. Other than that Mr. 0 wants to know why you and the others haven't been sent out on any missions lately." Shikamaru said as Sai.

"Well, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' has been having dealings with the Civilian Council lately. Ever since Jiraiya-sama has told the council about Skypiea's actions against Orochimaru he's been on edge about this unknown country. He wants ROOT to infiltrate Skypiea but each time we try our operatives are turned into Zero-dono's subordinates do to Itachi-sama's power. He grows more and more worried each day that Skypiea will attack Konoha and come for his head. As for the missions deal, it is because Tsunade-sama wishes for all active and healthy ninja to stay near the village, so we basically do D-rank missions around here. The others aren't too happy about it, especially Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke has dived to deep in his anger, ego and darkness to be saved or allowed to live much longer. The villagers and council only increase his ego each day, believing he will revive the Uchiha after he's killed Itachi-sama. Hell they even plan to make him Hokage once Tsunade-sama steps down or before that, if you get my drift. Kiba is an arrogant brat of a penis-less mutt. He believes that all women our age deserve nothing more than to be his and Sakura is a screeching harpy that needs her vocal cords removed. I swear I've gone nearly deaf just being on her team! She thinks the penis-less Uchiha is Kami-sama's gift to us and everyone who doesn't kiss his penis-less ass is trash! That girl and the Uchiha are fools to believe that! Even after he left to Orochimaru again and came back a year ago they still gave him a seat on the council! That boy is a penis-less brat who Zero-dono needs to terminate at once!" Sai said as his voice grew angrier as he talked about Sasuke and the other two brats. Shikamaru and Ino sweat dropped as Shino merely shook his head. Jiraiya wanted to burst out laughing, but didn't want to blow his cover. Kakashi glared at Sai as he thought Sai was a good kid. A little… off, but still a good kid, and now he finds out that Sai is a traitor to the village and hates Sasuke. Well he couldn't let that stand!

"As for me I've been fine. Manama and I have become great friends and my cover hasn't been blown so far. He hates Sasuke as much as I, but he's on Kiba's team with Manito. She's nice, but a bit cold to anyone who isn't from a clan. Kiba and she like each other, and I say that's a match made in _hell_. I've been keeping tabs on "One-Eye" and the others like Zero-dono requested of me. He is still the same as before, but now he trains the Uchiha every chance he gets. He's also passed on many jutsu to him as well. Sakura was trained by Tsunade after the civilian council forced her to. Kiba was trained in all his clan arts as he is to become clan head when he becomes a Jonin. The others have trained just as Zero-dono has requested. They are in top form and could take on ANBU ninja if need be. I myself could go toe-to-toe with Danzo or Kakashi and kill them." Sai said with a smile as Shino and Shikamaru nodded. Ino clasped her hands together with a smile on her face as she turned from them and started walking toward the bench.

"Well, everything seems to be fine then. We'll tell Mr. 0 what you said, and he'll deal with those three personally. I'm sure even- Is that a tadpole?" Ino was saying happily, until she spotted the tadpole which had hopped on to her shoe in the moonlight. Shikamaru and Shino snapped their attention to her waving foot immediately as Jiraiya cursed the tadpole's bad timing. He and Kakashi blurred on to the scene as Shikamaru and the others narrowed their eyes at them.

"Dammit, I did sense the tadpole this time. It must have been the one I made poof away from earlier. This is my mistake Mr. 1." Shino said as Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"It's alright; none of us sensed them in the area either. It would seem Jiraiya-sama still has a few tricks up his sleeves." Shikamaru said as Jiraiya grinned. Kakashi's eye widened as he recognized them.

"Shikamaru… Shino… Ino…? Where have you all been? We've looked everywhere after we heard Naruto was dead. I'd say it's good to see you after all this time, but I can't after what we've just heard from the tadpole." Kakashi said as he glared at them. Ino hopped to Shikamaru's side as Sai burst into ink, letting Kakashi know it was an ink clone.

"I see, so Sai trapped you here knowing we were here all along. Good job Sai." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai. Shikamaru smirked a bit after hearing that.

"Sure… but can the two of you stop us?" Ino said as she crossed her hands over her chest in an X form. Shino did nothing as he watched his opponents and Shikamaru still stood lazily.

"I know you kids, maybe not personally, but I know you'd have returned if Naruto really was dead, so I'm sorry but we're gonna have to take you to Tsunade for answers." Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi got into fighting stances.

Shikamaru yawned as he dug in his ear, but his eyes were calculating every way a battle would turn out from fighting them, and he realized that this close to the village center; they would have to fight a full scale war against Konoha. Shikamaru groaned at that thought. He wanted a nap not to destroy this place. It'd be too much work, and far too troublesome for the others, so he'd go with his first plan.

"Tsk, it'd be too troublesome to fight you two here and now. We'd win, but by that time the entire village would be destroyed and everyone in it. Look, we come in peace, but we're not gonna fight you or be brought to Tsunade-sama. So, we'll respectfully withdraw from now until the time is right for us to do battle." Shikamaru said as they began to sink into the shadows. Jiraiya cursed at forgetting the boy was a Nara, but he never remembered any Nara being able to do something like that. Is it possible for the boy to have been…? No, it couldn't be…

"Devil Fruit…" Jiraiya said to himself as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him.

Jiraiya saw this and immediately knew he'd hit the nail on the head, but he couldn't go to the council with the info he knew. No, he'd tell Tsunade, and _only_ Tsunade.

"What was that Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi said as he put his kunai away. Jiraiya gazed at Kakashi as he knew everything Sai had told them was true. He couldn't trust Kakashi… not anymore…

"Nothing, just nerves from what I thought was going to happen." Jiraiya said as Kakashi nodded in acceptance.

He was on edge about it too. The power those three held… He could tell they had grown stronger than anyone else in the village. He could also tell Shikamaru was the strongest of the three. The power the boy was holding back was enormous! He held as much as Jiraiya… if not more…

"I'm goin' Kakashi. I need to speak with Tsunade on some things and fast." Jiraiya said as he blurred along the roofs while Kakashi sighed and began to read his books again. Shikamaru and the others were long gone by now.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jiraiya and Tsunade:<strong>

"Jiraiya, is what you say true?" Tsunade asked as her sake bottle hit the ground and her eyes widened.

When he had first rushed into her office like some ninja on drugs she wanted him sent to Ibiki, but then he shouted that Shikamaru had been alive and was the one spying around the village along with Ino and Shino, although he described them as 'Pretty and Vain' and 'Silent and Creepy', but none-the-less she knew that was them. He and she had the same idea at the time: if Shikamaru and the others were close and alive then Naruto would be the same. The only reason they didn't know if Naruto was alive or not was because the toads hadn't seen Naruto in two and half years.

"It's true Tsunade, they were here and… they're neutral enemies." Jiraiya said as when he first came in the prospect of Naruto being alive had overwhelmed him from his duties as a Konoha shinobi. Tsunade's face froze as if he said they were completely evil and Naruto was their dark lord.

Both Sannin knew what a neutral enemy was because they had seen many. A neutral enemy was one that if you got in their way or did anything to make them turn their sights on you then they'd become a huge problem. Sand was like that to them as well and so were the Straw Hat Alliance. So, if Shikamaru and the others that were banished with Naruto were together then Naruto was a "neutral" enemy to Konoha as well. She only said "neutral" because that was politics for if you don't fuck with us we won't burn your village down, and she wasn't sure how many more enemies Konoha could take.

"Well the good part is that we know Naruto is alive somewhere. Have there been any rumors or information on the Yellow Fox lately?" Tsunade asked in the hope there had, but Jiraiya shook his head in slow sadness as he and she knew Naruto would still be going by that name.

"No, although quite a few other names have risen like _**Shadow Stag, Poison Scorpion, Burning Crow**_ and names of the such. Even Gaara has claim to one of them, he's called the _**Desert Crocodile**_. Although what worries me is the organization those names belong to." Jiraiya said seriously as Tsunade leaned forward to hear him more intently.

"What organization? Is it like the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked with a sliver of fear that another group would be after Naruto. Jiraiya shook his head as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"No, but from what I've heard from my network is much worst. This group is called the _**Seven Ninja Warlords**_ and Gaara is a part of this group apparently. This group is trying to do something big because it's made legendary names in the last three years. The _**Shadow Stag, **_I believe, is Shikamaru and if so that's bad for us. Because almost all of the names in it are Kage-level shinobi and have Devil fruit powers." Jiraiya said as Tsunade's eyes widened at that bit of news.

"You mean those powers that destroyed Bird country two years ago? I know your spy network got it straight from the **one **survivor, but is that even true?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"It is because the person who destroyed Bird country single-handedly told it to my informant. He said and I quote, "_The power you've witnessed this day is known as Devil fruit. It is the power to bring peace or to destroy and I am the only one to grant it. Beware of those with such power as I have, for they will be kind only to a limit and that limit is not as long as mine was in Bird country. Spread this tale to all who will listen, for I was right in the destruction of this place_." At least that's what the guy told my informant and what my informant told me. Imagine that kind of power, Tsunade. Now imagine an organization with it. I wouldn't be surprised if Gaara has the same power and I think Shikamaru has that power to." Jiraiya said as Tsunade's eyes bugged out as she imagined worldwide destruction.

"We have to do something! Where are they located? Are they even evil?" Tsunade shouted out as she slammed her fist into her desk which made cracks that sealed themselves. Thank Kami for Jiraiya and his seals…

"I don't know where they're located and I'm not sure if they're evil. If Shikamaru is a part of that group then they at least aren't going to attack us yet… Ugh… Listen, I'm going back out to find out information on Skypiea, and you need to be Hokage. So, let this conversation be just between you and me, okay?" Jiraiya said as Tsunade nodded but she had questions.

"What about Sai, those codenames, and Skypiea's involvement?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya shrugged.

"I don't know about that… boy, but it seemed to me that he's on our side. Ask him if he has any info on them and send it to me via Slug. Those codenames seem to go by rank or power with Zero being the highest as Sai said "dono" after the Zero, but only "sama" after Shikamaru's. As for Skypiea it may be the base of these Ninja Warlords, so I'm taking Kakashi with me to be on the safe side. Catch ya later, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said as he disappeared from the office with Tsunade groaning and covering her face with her hands.

Neither of them noticed the ROOT Anbu in the office the entire time, or his leaving o report to his master everything he had just learned.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shikamaru, Ino and Shino<strong>:

"So everything went as planned with the only hitch being that Jiraiya's spy network having informed him of our abilities." Shikamaru said into his dem-comlink as Naruto chuckled from the other end of the screen.

"No that is just as I planned it. I forgot to tell you that part what with us taking over countries and all. Oh well, just be sure that Sai has rehearsed his part and that Jiraiya has informed Tsunade." Naruto said as Shino told him affirmative to both.

"Then we'll be heading home then." Shikamaru said as Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"Not just yet you three. I want you all to go to Sand and tell Mr. 2 that his performance is coming near. Tell him to be prepared in the next three days. That is when they will arrive." Naruto said with Shino and Ino agreeing with a "Yes, Zero-dono" as Shikamaru hung his shoulders a bit.

"Fine… (Sigh) When will your part come in?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow as Naruto had never told anyone of his parts in their plans.

"Right after Mr. 2's part has been played. I'll open the curtain just so it came fall later." Naruto said with an amused chuckle and a stupid grin. They nodded and Shikamaru shut off his dem-com as he turned to his two regular teammates.

"Well you heard Zero-dono, let's get there in… style. _**Kage-Kage Transport**_…" Shikamaru said as the shadows around them wrapped around them and sunk into the ground.

All the pieces were lining up… for the grand opening play…


End file.
